Kitsune Legends
by moonlight-village-anbu
Summary: AU. Full summary inside. Crossover story. NaruXHarem, SasuXHarem. -An unfortunate event on his fifth birthday forces Naruto to meet the Kyuubi. After making a pact with the demon lord Naruto releases the seal holding the kitsune in place...
1. Chapter 1

_An unfortunate event on his fifth birthday forces Naruto to meet the Kyuubi. After making a pact with the demon lord Naruto releases the seal holding the kitsune in place. But something goes wrong and forces Naruto to leave the village. Now, Naruto returns to Konoha to complete what he was born to do, and become the Hokage_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime's/ manga's I may incorporate into this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**_ 'Demon/Summon Thinking'_**

Kitsune Legends: Meeting the Master Thief

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the village of Konohagakure. The streets were lively with people going this way and that as they all prepared for one of the greatest celebrations of the year. October Tenth, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage. Even the shinobi of Konoha were in a buzz.

While most people filled the streets at this time to help setup for the festival, some of the villagers and shinobi alike were at Konoha's memorial stone, mourning for the loss of their family and friends who died in the Kyuubi attack.

However, while everyone else was helping out for the festival or paying tribute to loved ones, the towns' resident jinchuuriki was being chased down the street. The poor little blond was being hunted by a mob of angry and drunken villagers. Even though Kyuubi had 'died' nearly five years prior, but some of the people of Konoha still needed a way to vent their anger out on the Kyuubi. So, they chose to take it out on the holder of said demon.

Naruto, the young blond, was running for his life as he tried to escape the angry group of people. He had never done anything to them, as far as he knew. Yet here they were, chasing after him and calling him names. Naruto had never had a joyous moment on his birthday. The Hokage didn't want him to go outside alone for fear of mobs bigger than the one he was being chased by now.

Konoha's hero kept running down the street hoping to lose the violent villagers. He saw an alley and tried to get escape through it. As he turned into the alley he came to realize it was a dead end. The boy proceeded to turn around just in time to see the mob come into the alleyway.

"There you are you worthless piece of scum." One mob member yelled as he came running into the alley.

That one mans shout started the rest of the mob into action. In a moment Naruto was surrounded by the mob and was being pummeled by their fists and feet. Naruto could tell some of them were drunk as their attacks would miss or graze him and they would fall over. Suddenly one spoke up in a slur.

"Why did jou kill ma parints? They din't do nussing to jou." One man slurred out before throwing an empty bottle of sake at the kid before passing out.

The beatings continued for a while longer before they all left to drown their sorrows in more sake. Naruto just laid their bruised and in pain. He didn't dare move till they were all gone for fear that they would come back to finish the job. Naruto could tell there were no ninja's in the crowd that usually attacked him, and he was thankful for that. He knew if the ninja of the village started getting into beating him when they weren't totally drunk he would not be alive for very long. Once they all left he tried again to get up only to fall back in pain as he let out an inhuman scream.

'_Why? Why me? I never did anything to them. Why do they attack me? Why do they call me such mean things?' _ Naruto was reflecting on his life as he lay there in pain. Suddenly, Naruto thought of something.

"What's a demon?" Naruto questioned himself out loud. "Maybe I should go ask Ojiisan what it is." With that idea in mind Naruto tried to get up again only to fall back down in pain as another inhuman scream escaped his mouth. _'I need to get out of here before they come back with weapons.'_ Naruto thought as looked around for something he could support himself on. The Jinchuuriki could feel the fracture in his left leg. Suddenly, there was a man in an Anbu dog mask with shiny white hair (No this is not Kakashi) in front of Naruto. Thinking the worst was about to happen Naruto closed his eyes and prayed that the man would make his death swift and painless. However, this was not the case. The man picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder.

"The Hokage is worried about you little one. He thought you might have been kidnapped. Are you alright Naruto-san?" The Anbu switched the way he was carrying the boy so that he was holding the blond child with one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders. Now that Naruto got a good look at the dog-masked Anbu and didn't fear for his life he could see some very distinct features. The Anbu's hair, which reached to his mid- back, was like white silver as it gleamed in the lights of the coming festival. He also seemed to jump from roof to roof with more finesse than any other Anbu who had taken him to see the Hokage had before. He was also gentler with the way he carried Naruto than anyone had ever been with him. "Are you okay Naruto-san?" The Anbu repeated seeing as the little Jinchuuriki had yet to answer him.

"I th-think my bone i-is fractured." Naruto said trying to ignore the pain in his leg. The boy didn't know why he told the Anbu he was injured. The man might have used it as an excuse if something 'unfortunate' were to happen to him.

"Where?" The Anbu asked in genuine care. He actually seemed worried about the blond boy who was the town outcast. Naruto could hear no hate or malice in the man's voice. For now, he decided to tell the ninja and see what became of it.

"My left ankle. It s-stings a little." Naruto told the kind Anbu. _'I wonder why he is being so nice to me.'_ The blonde boy could not for the life of him remember any Anbu being this kind to him. Most of them just treated him with indifference as they rushed the kid to the Hokage's side.

Suddenly, the Anbu stopped on a roof and set the boy down against a wall. As the Anbu raised himself up he proceeded to take out the sword attached to his back. Naruto was once again scared that he was going to die. _'Damn it! How could I be so foolish! Now I'm going to die because I trusted him. Baka Naruto! Baka, baka, baka!'_ The Anbu knelt down in front of the frightened boy.

"Do not be scared little one." The Anbu said in a very soothing voice. "I do not wish to harm you. This sword I have cannot cause you injury, but it _can_ heal you. Please trust my judgment Naruto-san."

_Trust_? That was not something the little Jinchuuriki did so easily. So far, the only people Naruto trusted were the Hokage and the people who ran the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Hell, he didn't even trust the Hokage's Anbu. Sure they were loyal to the Hokage but that didn't mean that "accidents" couldn't happen. The blond jinchuuriki knew that most of the Anbu members despised him. He often wondered when one of the Anbu members that came to pick him up would "accidentally" drop him.

However, before Naruto could announce his disapproval of whatever this man was going to do the Anbu was already standing above him with the sword raised above his head. The man then proceeded to swing the blade down at Naruto's leg. The blond child closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, but it never came. There was no liquid feeling coming from his leg, no missing foot, _and_ there was no fracture. As Naruto opened his eyes he came to realize something.

'He healed me! My leg doesn't hurt anymore. Hmm, maybe I can trust him. Just a little bit.' Naruto thought as the masked Anbu put his sword away. Once the sword was away the man bent down to check the little boy.

"How do you feel now little one." The man asked. Naruto moved his ankle in circular motions to test it.

"I feel much better. Thank you!" Naruto pronounced. The young blond then did something the dog-faced Anbu never expected. Naruto hugged the man! He had never hugged anyone except the Hokage. The Anbu was caught off guard by the sudden show of affection. The Hokage had told him that Naruto only trusted the Hokage enough to let him get that closely affectionate. Even though he could tell the blond was still alert to what was going on around him, it made him happy. The boy trusted him. The man patted the kid on the head before picking him up again and taking off toward the Hokage tower. Naruto just relaxed a little as the Anbu carried him.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage Tower**

**Sandaime Hokage's Office**

'This must be some kind of joke! I'm sure I just filled out these papers!' The Hokage thought as he glared at the huge pile of the sadistically evil thing in front of him. Paperwork is something that absolutely no man, woman, or child wants to do. It is, in the words of the Nara, "troublesome". Suddenly there was a knock on the door to his office. 'Please let it be Naruto!' The Hokage thought as he set his pen down.

"Come in." The Sandaime bellowed toward the door. The door swung open and one of the Anbu he had sent to find Naruto was standing there with said blond in his arms. Suddenly the blond jumped out of the Anbu's arms and ran toward the Hokage.

" Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the old mans lap.

The Anbu spoke as he stepped forward. "I brought him back to you, as requested Hokage-sama."

"Thank you. You may go now." The Hokage commanded of the Anbu.

"Very well Hokage-sama." The Anbu turned to leave but the blond child ran up to him and gave him another hug. Sarutobi's mouth hung open slightly at the sudden change in the boy.

"Arigatou Inu-san. I hope I get to see you again." Naruto said as he clung to the dog Anbu's leg.

"Your welcome little one. I also hope I get to see you again." With that the man knelt down and gave the boy a hug before continuing to leave. Once he was outside the door the Hokage proceeded to question the blond about the events of the day.

"Naruto, come here." The Hokage spoke in a very calm and caring voice. Naruto walked over to the old man and jumped into his lap. "So, where were you Naruto?"

"I went out to eat Ichiraku's by myself. You didn't show up at my house so I figured you had work and couldn't make it." The blond spoke in a sad tone with a pout on his face. They had planned to go get dinner together and the old man hadn't shown up at Naruto's house on time.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. I had more work than I anticipated." The Hokage spoke solemnly. "But I finished and went to Ichiraku's to walk you home, but they said you had already left. When I checked your home and you weren't there I got worried so I sent a couple of Anbu to find you. Where did you go after you left Ichiraku, Naruto?" At that question Naruto's eyes turned dark. It was as if there was no life in him anymore. His once bright blue eyes turned a sad shade of navy. However, only a moment later the look was gone and replaced with his usual foxy grin and squinted eyes.

"Nothing happened Ojii-san. I was lost in my thoughts while I was walking home and made a wrong turn. I tripped on something and wound up falling on a stone. I fractured my ankle but Inu-san healed it with this cool looking sword." Naruto's voice was full of energy that seemed to come from nowhere. If the boy wanted a profession he could always try acting.

"I'm glad your okay now Naruto." The old man was deep in thought as he smiled at the boy. 'Damn it! If he hadn't faltered for as long as he did I would have totally believed him. I can't do anything about these situations until he becomes a ninja and is therefore under my jurisdiction, or they say something about the Kyuubi.' Naruto's face-splitting smile was suddenly replaced by a look of deep thought and wonderment.

"Hey, Ojii-san. What's a demon?" The Hokage's eyes were very wide and he looked very frightened.

'Oh god! What do I tell him? Wait, maybe I don't have to explain anything to him.' The Hokage thought. 'He seems to trust Akari (Illuminated). Maybe he can explain it to the boy.'

Sarutobi sighed before speaking. "It would probably be better if Inu-san explained it to you, Naruto. He has a far greater knowledge of what demons are than I do." The Hokage remembered not to use the Anbu's real name and chose to use Naruto's name for him instead. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to explain it to you without making you more confused about it." The boy pouted at that causing the Hokage laugh. Suddenly, Naruto stopped pouting and started looking at and patting himself like he was missing something. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Can I go home first and change clothes?" Naruto's question made the Hokage realize how bad of a shape the blonde's clothes were in. His black shirt was tattered and torn with mud spots in many places while his bright orange pants looked like they had been put in a drying machine with mud and rocks.

"Why don't I have Inu-san take you there, Naruto? You could get him to answer your question, and I would feel a lot better knowing you are safely with him." Sarutobi watched as the boy took on a thinking pose that did not seem to fit the young child with his hyperactive nature.

"Hai! I would like that very much." The blond was kind of happy that Inu was going to be walking with him. He could get to know the man better. After all, he did say he wanted to see him again.

The Hokage left the room to talk to his assistant for a moment, but when he came back he saw Naruto buried in the desk drawer that held the Yondaime's hidden candy stash. Naruto had found the stash five months prior and went in it every time Sarutobi left him in the room alone. The aged Hokage was just glad he hadn't found where he kept his sake or Icha-Icha books.

The Hokage walked over and picked up the boy to get him out of the drawer. Naruto had reached in to see how far the seemingly never-ending supply went and when he couldn't find the bottom he had dived in. Even Sarutobi had never been able to find the bottom of it. The old Hokage had tried to get the candy out of the drawer one day when he had no paperwork. It took him fourteen hours of candy shoveling with no end in sight before he gave up. When the blonde's head came out his arms and mouth were filled with candy. Sarutobi shook his head as he put the blond down. The boy looked up at him with innocent eyes before trying to smile through his mouth full of candy.

"Naruto, put the candy you have in your hands back and you can keep the stuff you have in your mouth." Sarutobi seriously wondered how the kid could fit so much stuff in his mouth. Naruto tossed the candy he had cradled in his arms back into the drawer and put the rest of the candy he had in a bag he found in the Hokage's closet. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yelled the Hokage as he turned around to greet the person at the door. The door creaked open and the man known as Inu walked in.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Inu spoke in a very professional tone. Naruto was hidden behind the desk trying to stuff more candy into his bag. However, when the hyperactive child heard the voice of the dog-masked Anbu he wheeled his head out from behind the desk.

"Inu-san!" The blond boy yelled as he jumped at the tall man, his bag of candy adding extra weight to his tackle. Inu caught the boy just in time to avoid being knocked over. He then lifted the boy up so he sat on his shoulder.

"Haha, I didn't think I would see you so soon little one. Am I to guess that you are why the Hokage called me here." Inu voice had a very cheerful tone. He had never had anything against the blond Jinchuuriki. In fact, he greatly sympathized with the boy. He was very similar to the child in more ways then one.

"You presume right Akari. I wish for you to take Naruto home so he may change. When he is finished you are to bring him back here." The Hokage spoke in a voice that was casual yet authoritive.

" Do you think it's ok to speak my real name in front of the little one?" The now identified Akari asked with a raised eyebrow behind his mask. Usually, their teammates, family, and the Hokage were the only ones to know the true name or face of an Anbu member that went with their mask. This kind of secrecy was for the Anbu's safety.

"It is quite alright Akari." The aged Hokage said. He then turned to the young blond on the Anbu's shoulder. "Naruto, will you please wait outside? I have something I need to discuss with Akari."

"Sure Ojii-san." With that Akari set down Naruto before the blond left the room.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

**Outside Sandaime Hokage's Office**

Naruto knew what it meant for adults to ask him to leave. Either the subject involved him, or was too explicit for his innocent ears to hear. The blond pressed his ear to the door so he could listen. He could clearly hear the two adults voices through the door.

"What did you wish to talk to me about Hokage-sama?" That was obviously Akari.

"An extended 'A' rank mission with weekly paychecks. I want you to be Naruto's guardian and tutor while he is in the academy." Sarutobi spoke in a stern tone. The old man knew Naruto was listening and refrained from saying anything too revealing.

"So, you're putting him in the ninja academy, Hokage-sama? I think he'll do very well as a shinobi." Akari's voice was very kind.

'He sounded sincere. There was no hate or disbelief. He really believes I'll do good!' Naruto wasn't really surprised about the Sarutobi sending him to the academy. The old man had accidentally told Naruto one day that he was going to send the blond to the ninja academy. What he heard next however made Naruto hurt a little.

"Why should I help him?" Akari's voice didn't have a spiteful tone, but one of confusion. Even though Naruto knew the dog-Anbu didn't hate him it still hurt the boy to here him say that. "You could have any of the teachers at the academy tutor him. Why have me do it? Wouldn't it be unfair for Naruto to have a private tutor?"

"I'm afraid it would be unfair if you didn't tutor him." Now that peeked the boy's curiosity. "I am not as ignorant or senile as people might think. I know for a fact that most of the teachers would refuse to help him at all and the few who would help him would also have to pay attention to the other kids. Those teachers would only help him as needed in order to keep the other kids from thinking they were playing favorites. With you as his tutor he would get the kind of help he needs. It would also comfort me to know Naruto is around someone who both him and I trust that could and would keep him safe. I am very busy as the Hokage and it would be impossible for me to watch out for him all the time."

"Do you really think he trusts me that much?" Akari spoke in a sad tone. He knew that Naruto trusted him, he just wasn't sure how much, and he didn't want to overstep his bounds with what trust the boy might have for him.

"Even if he doesn't trust you that well, I do." Now Naruto was at full attention. What could be so special about the Anbu that would make the Hokage trust him with the blonde's life? "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. His life may not be as bad as yours was but it is damn near close. Plus, I can see it in your eyes. You care deeply for Naruto. I know you will help him grow into a strong and honorable man. Just trust yourself, and trust Naruto."

_'WOW!'_ That was the only word that the blond could think of to describe what he just heard. How could any ones life be worse than what Naruto's was? He was constantly beaten by the villagers, didn't have any friends his age (or many in general), couldn't go into most stores without being over charged or kicked out, and he barely survived off of instant ramen and Ichiraku's. While he liked ramen he wasn't an obsessed maniac over it. However, if it was all he got to eat for the next few years he might turn into one. After all the silence, Akari finally spoke.

"You're right Hokage-sama. I do care about the boy. That is why it would be my pleasure to look after Naruto. I won't let you down Hokage-sama. I promise I will help the little one in any way I can."

"Good. You may leave now, and please hurry back. It's almost 11:30 and I don't want Naruto outside too late." Akari turned to leave before the Hokage stopped him. "Hold on Akari! I just remembered something."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Akari stopped and waited for the aged leader to speak.

"I have two more things that I want you to do." Sarutobi spoke in a tone that screamed it was an order. "First, Naruto has a question he would like to ask you. Tell him whatever he wants to know, truthfully!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Akari caught the underlying tone the Hokage used that could only mean one thing. 'I'm the only one who can answer his question, huh? I wonder what it is.'

"Second, remove your mask please Akari." The Anbu was shocked at that.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? What about me being…" Akari never got to finish as the Hokage interrupted him.

"I want you to wear your necklace, so that won't be an issue. It is your choice when to show him that. Not mine." Sarutobi trusted his Anbu's judgment with important secrets. After all, their lives were almost completely ruled by secrets.

"Very well Hokage-sama." Naruto was jumping for joy inside his head. Very few people got to see an Anbu's mask and then a face to match it with. To say Naruto was excited would be an understatement.

In Naruto's daze he hadn't realized that the door was being opened. Naruto quickly stepped back to keep the door from hitting him straight in the face. "Are you ready to go Naruto?" Akari said as he stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Naruto was in awe of the elite ninja. Akari had some very noticeable features now that he no longer wore his mask. The man had deep golden eyes that complimented his silver-white hair. He also had one purple colored scar on each of his cheeks. They reminded Naruto of the marks the ninja's with nin-dogs had except for the fact that Akari's moved from his ears to the top of his mouth like Naruto's own birthmarks did. He also had a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead, and a pure silver band hung around his neck. Naruto also noticed that Akari was no longer dressed in the standard Anbu garb. Instead, the un-masked Anbu wore a very regal haori and hakama that were white with blue designs on the shoulders and sleeves. The sword he once had on his back was now slung in a navy sash that tied around his waist. Suddenly Naruto's head shot upwards to look at his escort.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Naruto said, finally realizing Akari had asked him a question. The Anbu smiled at the little blond before picking him up so he could sit on the taller mans shoulders. Akari then proceeded to head down the stairs of the Hokage's office.

About half way down the long flight of stairs the "off duty" Anbu let his curiosity get the better of him. "So, the Hokage told me you had a question for me little one. What is it you want to know?" Akari turned his head upwards to look at the boy but still walked down the stairs as if he was staring right at them.

"I just wanted to know what a demon is…" The statement almost made Naruto's ride trip and send them plummeting into a lot of pain. Luckily, the highly skilled ninja fixed his mistake before Naruto even noticed it. "…But Ojii-san said that it would be better if you told me what it is."

"And with good reason." Akari had a very stern look on his face. 'So that's why I'm the only one who can answer his question. Because I'm the only one here with an unbiased opinion about it.' While the Anbu was mentally cursing the Hokage for getting him into this situation Naruto was becoming more and more curious as to what Akari said.

"Why is better if you tell me than if Ojii-san tells me? Wouldn't you both tell me the same thing?" Naruto was really confused now. 'What could he know that Ojii-san doesn't. Isn't the Hokage suppose to be the smartest and most powerful ninja in the leaf?'

Akari stopped moving for a moment so he could lower his passenger to be situated on his back then took off for the rooftops. "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Kyuubi, little one?" Akari leapt at a moderate pace towards Naruto's apartment so the boy wouldn't fall off.

"No, but I know there's a festival every year that celebrates his death. He can't have been a very nice guy if they celebrate him being dead. So, who was the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in bewilderment as the duo roof hopped towards their destination.

"Not who, what! The Kyuubi is a giant nine-tailed demon fox that rules the land of Hi no Kuni. The name Kyuubi is merely a title given to a demon that has gained the power and wisdom of nine tails. If I remember correctly the last Kyuubi's full title was Kyuubi no Youko."

"Kyuubi no Youko? Does that mean that the Kyuubi's real name was Youko?"

"Yes, but that was just his title name. I don't think anyone knows his first name. It has been many years since he gained his ninth tail."

"How old would the Kyuubi be if he was still alive?"

"Hmm, probably a little over 3000 years old."

"Wow, how did he get to be that old?"

"Because demons are essentially immortal. Originally they age just like a human would until they reach an age of about 20 and then they just seamlessly stop aging."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. So what did the Kyuubi do that was so bad that they have a celebration on the day of his death?" Naruto was anxious to hear about what caused the giant "party" every year on his birthday.

Akari sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to telling the kid this part. It could get so confusing. The Anbu took a deep breath before starting. "He attacked Konoha about five years ago and killed a lot of shinobi and civilians in the process."

"Why would he do such a mean thing, the big jerk?" Naruto pouted.

Akari couldn't help it, he laughed! He could totally imagine Kyuubi lighting an eternal burning flame on someone's rectum for calling him that. "Yes, but you shouldn't judge him like that. He might have a legitimate reason for attacking Konoha. Did you ever think about that?"

"What possible reason could he have for attacking us?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Well, why would attack somebody to try and hurt them?" The Anbu questioned.

That made Naruto think. What would he attack someone for? Suddenly, without even realizing what he was saying, he answered his escort's question. "To protect my precious people. Yah, if you, Ojii-san, Teuchi-ojiisan, or Ayame-oneechan were ever attacked or injured I would attack whoever did it."

"Then couldn't a person from Konoha have attacked someone who the Kyuubi held dear and then retreated back here for safety? Do you think what he did is justifiable then?" Akari was truly curious to hear what the child had to say about that.

Naruto thought for a moment. "But if Kyuubi really did attack Konoha because someone hurt one of his loved ones then why do they celebrate his death?"

That was not one of the answers that the highly trained ninja was expecting from the hyperactive blonde. None-the-less, it was one he had an answer for. "It is actually the same reason why they attack you, blame. They don't want to accept that a Konoha ninja would purposely make a creature like the Kyuubi attack their own village, so they blamed him for it."

"How does that justify why they attack me?" Naruto was using the same monotone voice he used earlier in the Hokage's office to hide his emotions. What the Anbu said next, however, shattered that façade.

"Let set this straight Naruto." The young man spoke in a stern voice that left no room for argument. "Nothing, and I mean **nothing**, _justifies_ what they do to you. I merely said it was a reason for why they do it." Akari took a deep breath before continuing. "It may just be that you were unlucky to be born on that day, but the villagers don't see it like that. They believe that because you were born on the day of the Kyuubi's demise you were somehow tainted by the demons spirit. Some of the fools even believe that the Kyuubi's soul escaped his body and he re-incarnated himself in you."

"Is that why they call me a demon?"

"Yes, I guess that would be why. But I want you to remember something little one. Even if they call you that as an insult, don't take it that way. Cause demons are very powerful creatures that deserve respect. Them calling you that without treating you with the proper respect you deserve shows how lowly of a being they are." The way the Anbu spoke sounded as if he had personally experienced that kind of prejudice.

"But if people fear me then how am I suppose to make friends?" The little boy questioned.

"If someone is truly your friend then they will like you for who you are, not what others say you are." By the time Akari finished speaking they had already landed at Naruto's apartment and he had already let the boy down. "Naruto, I want you to promise me something. If you ever meet a demon I want you to show them the same type of respect that you want the villagers to have for you. Can you do that for me?"

The young jinchuuriki nodded. "Sure, but what does a demon look like?"

Akari gave Naruto a goofy smile as he scratched the back of his head. 'Oops, I almost forgot he doesn't know.' The Anbu cleared his throat before starting. "Well it's pretty hard to tell who is a demon nowadays. Before demons looked a lot like large versions of animals, like the form Kyuubi showed up in, or they looked like ogres with horns and stuff, but now almost all demons have a human form. However, in their human forms most demons can't hide their non-human traits, like tails."

"Or ears!" Naruto yelled as he put his palms behind his head to signify ears.

"Hahaha, yeah, ears too. But since most demons live in human cities they have to hide those traits with henge or genjutsu's. I think that's enough of this though, come on, let's head in so we can get back before Hokage-sama starts to worry." Akari took the boys hand and turned around to head inside. Suddenly…

THUNK

Time seemed to slow for Akari as he turned around. Naruto's hand had slipped from his own and was getting increasingly further away. As he turned his head more, Naruto came into view and he was sure he was reaching his hand out for the boy. He saw the stone that he guessed had collided with the kid's head flying in the opposite direction. Naruto's foot was on the edge of the platform that was the only un-railed section of the floor they were on. Then, time readjusted itself in Akari's eyes and he came to realize what had happened. Naruto fell from the edge and started to plummet down. The man ran towards the edge and screamed.

"NARUTO!"

Was he floating? No, he was falling. But, from where? The kid looked up and saw the balcony of his home. Why was he falling? He reach up and felt the cool sensation of blood running down the side of his head. Was this the end? The child guessed so. He started to close his eyes. 'Sayonara Inu-san, Ojii-san.' Naruto closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He opened his eyes and stared at… a ceiling? Naruto sat up and realized he was sitting in a pool of ankle deep water. 'Where am I?' As Naruto thought, the words seemed to echo around him. 'Is this heaven? No, I'm still alone. This must be hell.' Then, a pulse was sent through the room. It felt to Naruto as if the pulse had pushed his breath out of him. He was left coughing and gasping for air.

Once Naruto had gotten his breath back he stood up, ready to face whatever punishment he was about to receive in this hell of loneliness. As Naruto left the room he was in he felt another pulse echo through the hallways. This one, however, had an effect opposite to the last one as it seemingly calmed Naruto's nerves. The boy kept traveling down the long, dim lighted hallways as more pulses traveled towards him creating a bunch of different sensations each time. Suddenly, Naruto came to a room with one door in it. As he reach for the door Naruto could feel the same pulses from before pass though him at a much faster rate. Whatever he was going to face here, it was behind this door. Slowly, the child slid the door open. A light from the other side forced Naruto to close his eyes as he slid the door open the rest of the way.

On the other side of the door the sight of another room greeted the blonde. The door Naruto had come through was not attached to any walls but instead just stood by itself on the floor. It wasn't, however, in the center of the perfectly square room. That spot was occupied by what looked like a trap door with two of the kanji for 'source' on each of its four sides.

Naruto took a look at the other eight doors around the room. There were two doors situated on each wall in the room and each one had the kanji for an attribute of someone's personality. However, out of all the doors, the two that stood out the most were the ones that had the kanji for 'demon' and 'human' above them. Naruto could tell that the initial pulse he felt came from the door marked 'demon', while the secondary pulse he had felt came from the one with 'human' written above it. Naruto started walking toward that door when the one on the floor opened. He turned around to check but nothing came out. Then, just as the boy turned his back on it, a vine came from the door and gripped onto his leg. Before he could look down to see what had grabbed him the vine pulled on his leg and forced him into the trap door, shutting it behind the boy.

Sometime while he was being dragged along the floor Naruto had closed his eyes, hoping not to see what monster had grabbed him. Now, with light forcing it's way into his closed lids, he opened his eyes and stared at the sight before him. Sitting there, in a serene calm as if nothing was wrong, was what Naruto guessed to be demon fox in a human form.

He had a very majestic face that would no doubt give him a hoard of unnecessary fan-girls. His hair, which reached to the bottom of his back, was a strange shade of silver that seemed to change dramatically as the light around it shifted and was adorned with two fuzzy appendages on top. The demon wore a very simple set of white hakama and a white sleeveless haori that he kept open a little at the top. Around his waist was the fox's other furry appendage. The fox sat in a meditative pose with his eyes closed, and was seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Naruto decided to wait for the creature and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him. The blonde didn't have to wait long before the man opened his eyes. They were a rich, gold color that was tainted by speckles of red.

"Hello kit. It's nice to finally meet you." The demons voice rang through Naruto's ears like a chorus of a thousand dead souls. It was beautiful, yet frightening at the same time.

Naruto, remembering what he promised Akari, bowed to the kitsune. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Kitsune-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes, I know kit. And I guess you would like to know what my name is?" Again the fox demons voice sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"It is only fair since you already know mine." Naruto kept his voice as steady as he could with the chilling sensations running down his body. There was no doubt in the boy's mind that this man was powerful.

"But kit, you do know my name." As the demon spoke he uncurled his tail from around his waist and let it sway behind him. Then, the kitsune's tail flashed with power before splitting into nine.

When Naruto counted the tails in his head he found the answer. "You're the Kyuubi. So I guess I really am in hell."

"Not quite kit. We are in your mind." The demon sighed before continuing. "Or, at least the part that holds me captive."

"Captive? What do you mean by that?" This didn't make sense. Wasn't the Kyuubi supposed to be dead? Even if the Kyuubi's spirit had left his body and possessed Naruto, like the villagers thought, the demon shouldn't be a prisoner. Unless!

"That is correct kit. I was not killed on that fateful day. I was instead sealed into a newly born baby. That is why the people of Konoha hate you. Because you contain me inside you like a jail contains a prisoner. Therefore, they believe that I am controlling your body." The way the Kyuubi spoke sounded as if it was an everyday fact. As if he was just talking about the weather.

Naruto stood there stunned. Then he asked the only question that came to his mind. "Are you controlling me? I mean, don't you have the power to do so?"

The kitsune sighed. "I wish. The seal your Fourth Hokage used to trap me also prevents me from having any kind of control over you without killing you and in the process me. You see both you and I are tied to the same life by this seal. If you die, I die."

That reminded the blonde what happened before he came here. "Are we dead?"

"Almost kit. You are currently lying on the first floor balcony of your apartment complex. Usually I could heal your injuries and we'd be fine but if I push the necessary amount of energy into your system now it would kill you anyway." Naruto was stunned at that information. Not that he would die, but that the Kyuubi had been the reason for all his quick recoveries.

"Thank you for healing me Kyuubi. You probably just did it to keep yourself alive but thank you anyway." Then Naruto remembered what he was talking to his escort about earlier. "Hey Kyuubi. If you don't mind me asking, why did you attack Konoha?"

The demon sighed once again. It seemed it was very easy for the child to make him do that. "I was in my home in demon realm when somebody summoned me here. When I saw that a single human was the one to summon me I was impressed. However, before I knew what was going on, the man looked at me with his eyes and I blacked out. I could feel what was happening with my body but I couldn't stop it. I was essentially a raging beast. When I regained consciousness I was in here. Please forgive me for what my carelessness has brought you." The boy smiled. He walked over to the demon lord and did the only thing he knew that comforted people. He hugged the man.

"I forgive you Youko-san. And I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you kill that man."

The kitsune chuckled. "Aren't you a little late to make that promise? We're going to die, remember?"

Naruto let go of the man and shook his head. "No, I am going to die. You said that your tied to me by a seal, so if I release that seal you'll be free, right?"

"How do you know I'm not just lying and trying to trick you into releasing me so I can get my revenge on the village that imprisoned me?" Naruto thought on that for a moment.

"Hmm, how about this? If you promise on your honor as a kitsune demon that you won't kill anyone in Konoha then I'll release the seal."

Kyuubi nodded his head. "That sounds fair." With that the demon lord held out his hand for the boy to shake. Naruto put his hand forward and shook the kitsune's hand, sealing the pact. "Now, the eight rooms that surround my own hold a different part of my personality that contain the rest of my energy. Each one has a cage with a paper seal on it. Those seals are what are preventing my escape. It normally doesn't matter if you take them all off at once or one at a time, but for the sake of time that we don't have it would be easier to remove them all at once."

"How am I supposed to do that?" The child didn't know how to create clones. He wasn't even an academy student yet.

The demon lord shook his head. "This is your mind, you can do whatever you want. Just imagine yourself in eight places at once and there should be eight of you." Then, right after the Kyuubi finished saying that, there were eight Naruto's instead of one. "Good, now hurry. The other eight should know what's going on so there shouldn't be any more set backs." Eight simultaneous "Hai's" from the Naruto's followed before they climbed through the door in the ceiling. Once they were through the door each Naruto went through one of the other eight doors in the room.

Meanwhile, back in the room Naruto was in before, the Kyuubi closed his eyes once again and thought on the events that came to pass. He was going to be free. After only five years of being imprisoned in the boy he was going to be free. The kitsune could tell Naruto was starting to tear the seals off as he could feel the wind of the outside world. More came off and he could smell the gentle breeze that brushed against the boy's nose. But with that breeze came a smell that demon lord was not expecting to be around the boy. It was the same smell that accompanied… "Inu youkai." Suddenly, everything set into place about what happened earlier. The fox demon's realization of what was going on outside right now let his other sides know as well. Then, all at once, they screamed out to the boy.

"NARUTO! STOP!"

But the wheels were already in motion and the Naruto's tore off the last of the seals as a powerful wave of energy erupted around his body.

* * *

**First Floor Apartment Complex**

**Outside Naruto's Body**

(This takes place right after Naruto hit the first floors balcony)

Akari rushed towards the boy. He had let down his guard and he would let the Hokage punish him for that later, but he would be damned if he let Naruto die because of his stupidity. When the Anbu got down to the level Naruto was on he assessed the damage. The boy had a hole in his scalp where he could see the crack in his skull. The boy was lucky that Akari was with him. Even Tsunade would have trouble healing the wound on his head with the trauma he sustained from the fall. But the boy's escort could heal any wound as long as the soul didn't leave the body.

Akari smiled as he stood up. "I won't let you die on me little one." The man swiftly took out the sword he had hung by waist before pointing it at the boy. The sword pulsed beside the child's body. The pulse flowed through his body allowing him to see, what his father had called, the messengers of death. "Carry out my will, Tenseiga." After he finished speaking the Anbu swung his sword down upon the boy. The resulting flash caused Akari to close his eyes and look away.

When the light died down Akari looked back towards the boy with his eyes partially blinded from the flash. There, next to the still unconscious Naruto stood a tall figure with long hair that billowed in the wind. The Anbu rubbed his eyes to remove the blurriness from them, but when he opened them, the man and Naruto were gone. He felt something behind him and turned to face the man when a hit to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious. Akari's limp body flopped to the floor before the man, carrying both the Anbu and the boy the figure leapt towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

**Sandaime's Office**

When a man is able to sneak into the Hokage's office without him knowing, that's bad. But when a man is able to sneak into the Hokage's office through the window that he sits in front of, leave the strongest of the Hokage's personal Anbu unconscious in the middle of the room, and leave without having been seen while the Hokage was still in said office, that was _really_ bad. Sarutobi looked one more time at the letter in his hand as he stood by his office window.

_Dear Sandaime Hokage,_

_I have taken Naruto to a safe heaven of mine. An incident that has occurred this evening has brought about changes that could be disastrous if he stays in the village. No need to worry for I promise you, I care too much for this boy to hurt him. Both of us will be back in five years time, and I expect a spot for him to be open at the ninja academy upon our return. I shall be training the boy along with a couple of old friends. By the time we get back the boy will be ready for whatever those idiotic villagers can throw at him and more. I will be sending you a letter once a year to inform you of the boy's progress._

_Sincerely,_

_Youko Kurama_

_P.S. Don't bother sending Anbu to search they won't find where we are going._

_P.S.S. You can find some information on our location and me in the Fourth Hokage's files of ally treaties._

Sarutobi had checked the files. Youko Kurama was the Ambassador of Gekkougakure no Sato (Hidden Moonlight Village). He and the Yondaime Hokage were about to make an Alignment treaty when the Kyuubi had attacked, taking the fourths life. The files also stated that the village was on an island surrounded by a dome made of granite that was invisible all but one day a month. Also, the village's only entrance was through a set of underwater walkways that were lined with explosives. You would need one person on each side of the walkway to shut down the sensors in order to get through and even then you only had a ten second window before the sensors turned on again. It would be an easy feat for one ninja, but getting a bunch of Anbu Black-ops in undetected would be impossible.

The aged Hokage sighed before going back to his chair. Sake was going to be needed to rid the old man of his headache. A Tsunade sized double round of sake.

* * *

Preview –

Chuunin 1: Hey look, someone's coming.

Chuunin 2: Who would be up at this ungodly hour of the morning?

Chuunin 1: Travelers, state what business you have in this village!

Figure 1: We are merely, coming home.

Next Time on Kitsune Legends - Return of the Thief's Apprentice

Figure 2: Inform the Hokage that Uzumaki Naruto is back.

* * *

Since this is the first chapter of my first story I desperately need feedback. Even if you just say 'It's horrible' or 'It was okay' I would still like to know what you think.

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_An unfortunate event on his fifth birthday forces Naruto to meet the Kyuubi. After making a pact with the demon lord Naruto releases the seal holding the kitsune in place. But something goes wrong that forces Naruto to leave the village. Now, Naruto returns to Konoha to finish what he started, and become the : I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime's, manga's, or game's I may incorporate into this story._

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking" **

_**'Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu Names**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Okay, before this chapter begins I would just like to say thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts I have seen so far. I never expected to get such a large immediate response. Also, I would like to say that there are going to be some interesting plot twists in the team line-ups. Anyway, I know what your all here for, so let's get this show on the road.

Kitsune Legends: Return of the Thief's Apprentice

**

* * *

  
Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**North Gate**

There was a thin fog in the air. The village of Konoha was dead silent as not even the wild life living in the training grounds were up yet. Yes, the mornings were a peaceful time for many Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf.

"THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH SHALL LEAD ME TO VICTORY!"

That is, until Maito Gai started his morning exercise routine!

"Ugh, Why does he have to get up this early in the morning to workout. Morning guard duty is already bad enough without having to listen to him scream to the heavens." An on-duty Chuunin complained to his partner. Every experienced ninja in Konoha knew there were two missions you never wanted to get assigned to. Catching Tora the cat, and morning guard duty.

"I know! It's bad enough were forced to be up this early just to watch an empty road, can't he give us some mercy?" The other Chuunin answered to his friend's complaint. The man proceeded to hit his head on the table of the stand he and his partner sat at. "I wish _something_ would happen already. Anything to keep myself from falling asleep."

"Why are you worried about falling asleep? I'm about to doze off right now!" The first Chuunin who complained stated as he started to lay his head down.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You know how Gai passes by this gate every morning before he does those laps around Konoha's perimeter?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I heard that the last time Gai passed by a pair of Chuunin who fell asleep on duty he wrote 'Unyouthful', in permanent ink, on their foreheads. They couldn't get it off for the rest of the week."

The other Chuunin went bug-eyed and lifted his head up immediately. "Okay, now I definitely don't want to fall asleep!" The man turned tiredly to the gate once again to stare at… "Hey, look over there!" His friend looked and saw two figures in the distance. "Who do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know, but there headed this way." Then, the Chuunin realized something. "Hey, how many people do you know would be up at four in the morning besides Gai, guard duty shinobi, and Jounin on missions?"

"I don't know anybody who would do that. Do you think they could be enemy ninja from a hidden village?" The Chuunin questioned his partner.

"I have no idea but I'm not taking any chances." The man proceeded to pull out a kunai from his holster before his friend did the same. As the figures approached closer the two on duty shinobi finally got a look at them through the morning fog. The man on the right was significantly taller than the other one, and his long red hair flowed behind him to his lower back. Both wore tattered black cloaks that covered everything but their legs, and black pants. They were both barefoot and it was a wonder they weren't limping in pain from all the sharp stones that littered the road. The straw hats that adorned their heads kept their faces and the little one's hair shadowed from the two Chuunin's view and furthered the men's suspicion of the traveling pair. As they came within five yards of the gate the Chuunin who pulled out his knife first stepped forward to prevent their entrance.

"Remove your hats then state your name and what business you have with our village." Demanded the ninja. The taller of the two travelers removed his hat first. The man's deep red hair draped over his forehead as two strands of his hair hung on the sides of his face.

"Who, us? We are just two simple villagers returning to our home. My name is Youko Kurama. Now, if you'll kindly get out of my way, I have some business to talk to the Hokage about." The man's smile was so wide his eyes were forced shut. The grin on his face seemed both friendly and terrifying all in one. Both men started walking forward into the village when the same Chuunin took a step back and pointed his kunai towards them.

"Hold it! I said _both_ of you remove your hats. That means you too kid." The Chuunin now faced the child with his kunai pointed towards the boy. The shorter traveler proceeded to slowly remove the hat on his head. The spiky blonde hair that the boy uncovered reminded the two shinobi of someone they knew, but neither could place whom. Most of the boy's face was covered in a metal strip that went over his forehead and eyes and went all the way around his head. The two Chuunin were sure that if they could see the boy's eyes they would match the mischievous grin plastered on his face with whomever he looked like.

"Happy now?" The boy asked. Hearing the child's voice made the two Chuunin sure they had met him before. "Oh, I guess you want my name, huh?"

"Yes, that would be much obliged." The mystery of who this kid was, was seriously aggravating the man.

The grin that grew on the boys face seemed to actually stretch his jaw out and make his face longer. However, his face was back to normal a moment later and the two men wondered how tired they really were, cause they had to be seeing things. The boy's face had looked like that of a dog _or_ a fox. "Well, then I have a message for Sarutobi Ojii-san. If you don't mind delivering it." The Chuunin who hadn't been giving orders to the two travelers was about to chastise the boy about respect before the child continued speaking. "Tell the Hokage that Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"

The two Chuunin stood with their mouths agape. That's why they recognized him. It was the Kyuubi boy. The Chuunin in front of the boy turned to go tell the Hokage about the blondes return when a large green blur ran up next to them.

"Having a good morning my youthful comrades?" The two Chuunin were relieved that the travelers had kept them from falling asleep. Maito Gai was scary when you went against his views of 'The Power of Youth'.

"Good as it can be Gai. You going out for your morning jog around the village?" The Chuunin gave the green clad man the best smile he could while resisting the urge to vomit.

"YES, THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL LEAD ME TO VICTORY THE NEXT TIME I FACE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" The man's unexpectedly loud answer caused both Chuunin to wince in pain and cover their ears. "Now, why are two standing here? Shouldn't you be standing at your post?"

"Oh, we were just questioning these two travelers behind us." The Chuunin pointed over his shoulder to show who he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? What travelers?" Gai asked in confusion as he looked between the two men. The two Chuunin looked behind them, having both turned around to talk with Gai. The man and the boy weren't there. "Maybe you two should go ask the Hokage for a change of the guard. I don't think it would be very good if you guys kept imagining things on duty. You both look like you need some sleep anyway."

"They were there a moment ago. I swear they were!" The other Chuunin exclaimed as he put his kunai back in his holster.

"I didn't see anyone standing here other than you two." Gai shook his head before he jogged passed the two men towards the gate. "I'm going to run three laps around the village today. When I return through this gate I expect there to be two different guards on duty here. If I find you two still here I will be forced to submit you to Ibiki's care for mental instability."

With that said, Gai took off. The two Chuunin stood in shock for a moment before they both headed off to tell the next shift that they were switching early. Maybe they did need some sleep.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi hated the morning. The morning was when his assistant brought in the first bunch of his days paperwork. The morning was when he got woken up to go to the council room for a discussion of plans and events. The morning was when Gai screamed to the village about the 'Power of Youth' while he did his typical workout routine. So, when the old man got a knock on his office door and a certain spiky haired jinchuuriki walked in, his morning got a lot better.

Sandaime Hokage sat in his chair with his mouth open and eyes wide. The old man couldn't believe it. Naruto was finally home! The boy stood a few feet in front of his office door with the man who had taken him a little over five years ago, Youko Kurama, standing behind him. Neither the blonde nor the redhead was smiling at the Hokage. The boy was the first of the two to open his mouth.

"Surprised to see me Ojii-san? I told you in my last letter that I would be back soon." Sarutobi _had_ gotten the letter but it was still surprising to see the boy in front of him after all these years. Then, words finally reached the old man's tongue.

"Is that really you Naruto?"

"Hai, Ojii-san. I'm finally home." A small smile finally broke out on the boy's face, and was gone a second later. After a small silence the same smile spread over Sarutobi's face. _His_ smile, however, stayed on his face.

"Hokage-sama, you and me have some things to discuss. Like that spot in the ninja academy I told you to keep open." It was the man behind Naruto who spoke this time. The happy smile on his face, however, didn't seem to lighten the intense stare he was giving the old man.

"Kurama right?" Sarutobi met the man's stare with one of his own, his smile from before gone. The man in question nodded his head. "I have done as you asked and kept a spot open in one of the academy's classrooms. Now, before we get to any more business, I would like to discuss a few things about the night you both left. Seeing how your letters were very blunt on the incident."

"Alright Hokage-sama, but tell your Anbu to stop hiding in that weak genjutsu. He is just as much involved in this as the rest of us, so he shouldn't have to spy in on it." When Kurama finished speaking a section of the wall to his right wavered before a man in a dog-faced Anbu mask appeared. He wore the traditional white hooded coat of an Anbu captain with the hood up.

"Happy now Youko?" The now visible Akari asked.

"Not until you pay me that 2 million ryo from our shougi (Japanese chess) and poker bets." Youko proclaimed with a cocky grin on his face. "I'm going to remember those debts for all eternity Dokueki (Venom)."

The Hokage sat confused. "_Dokueki_? Akari, how do you know this man?"

The Anbu captain ground his teeth together before taking off his mask. The removal of his mask caused two pointy appendages to appear on his head, barely visible under the hood, and his face looked as if he hadn't aged at all since Naruto had left. Maybe even before then.

The Anbu looked quizzically at the boy next to him. "You don't seem surprised at all Naruto."

"Kurama told me the truth about you while we were in Gekkougakure (hidden moonlight) and I was training with Jigoku-sensei (Inferno teacher). " The boy shivered slightly in recollection. Oh, those were not fun times.

"Wait, you don't mean?" The boy nodded his head. "You're saying you actually trained with that crazy bastard!"

"What the hell are you all talking about?!" Everyone turned to the Hokage. The old man looked pissed. He had been left out of the loop and it was not making him feel any better that they were all but ignoring him. The Hokage took a deep breath before giving everyone in the room a 'death glare' (stare + killing intent). "First, Akari, why did Youko-san call you that ands how do you know him?"

The Anbu captain sighed. It looked like the cat was out of the bag. "He called me Dokueki because that is my real name. I hid it from you because I didn't want my family to come searching for me. As for how I know Kurama-kun, we met about 300 years ago at a banquet my father was hosting. He and his friend Hiei were there as honorary guests."

"Judging by the way you said his name I'm going to guess that this Hiei is the same person Naruto called Jigoku-sensei." The Hokage turned toward the child.

"Hai, Ojii-san! Though you probably know him by another name. Does the codename 'Black Dragon' ring any bells?" Sarutobi's eyes widened at the boy's question.

"He's one of the Anbu captains that came with the Gekkoukage (Moonlight shadow)!" The blonde nodded his head. The old man looked towards the man known as Youko. "Whom else from that village has he trained with?"

The redhead looked towards the ceiling in a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, well, I _could_ tell you who his other teachers are but I don't think you would recognize any of their names anyway. Besides, every one of them will be visiting at some point to reestablish the decade old treaty with Konoha. At that time I will introduce you to all of the ones he's trained with. Until then you will just have to watch the boy and see the skills he's picked up for yourself."

The Hokage sighed. "Fine, it's about 7:00 now so Naruto has about an hour before his class at the academy starts, so I will show you two your apartments in the mean time."

"There will be no need for that Ojii-san. We took care of our living arrangements before we came to see you, so there's no need to worry." The jinchuuriki stated.

"I'll give you the location of our living quarters later Hokage-sama, but at the moment I have some other business to deal with, jane (see you)." Youko said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Wait a moment!" But they were already gone. Kurama had preformed **Shuushin no Jutsu** and transported the two of them away. The Hokage turned towards his Anbu captain with a stern face. "Dokueki find Youko-san and follow him. I don't like the way he phrased that last sentence."

"What was wrong with what he said Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked as he put his mask back over his face.

"He said he would tell me the _location_ of where they lived." The old man frowned further.

"I don't understand sir." Dokueki did not understand the Hokage's logic.

"He said the word 'location', not 'address'." The Anbu's eyes widened before he took off to follow his leader's orders. The aged shinobi turned towards his office window. "So, it as you said in your letter Naruto. That night, you _did_ turn into a…"

Hi no Kuni Konohagakure Ichiraku Ramen

"Business is pretty slow today, isn't it Ayame?" The old ramen chef said to his daughter.

"Hai, Otou-san! It just hasn't been the same without Naruto around. He always brought so much energy to this place." Ayame's eyes glazed over in remembrance.

"Ahh, yes! It was always a wonder how the boy could eat so much and still keep the same figure. Didn't the Hokage say he would be back in a couple of years?" Teuchi took on a thinking pose when he was finished speaking.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama said he would return in about five years." Suddenly, the bell that told them someone had entered their stall rang. "Irashaimase (A greeting used to welcome someone into your store)!" Ayame said as she closed her eyes and turned around to greet their customer.

"Ohaiyo, Ayame-neechan. Can I get 3 orders of miso ramen?" The young girl opened her eyes and saw the same boy her and her father had been talking just moments ago.

"N-Naruto, is that r-really you?" She stammered out.

"Yeah, did you guys miss me?" The boy that stood in front of them was definitely Naruto. The grin he had plastered on his face proved it. The old man was the first of the two to get over his shock.

"Boy did we ever. It's been real dull without you around here kid. Ayame, let's cook our favorite customer a welcome back meal, on the house!"

"Not right now Teuchi-ojiisan. I've got to get to the ninja academy in a half an hour for my first class. I'll be by later, so we can celebrate then." Teuchi nodded and got to work on the boy's order. While the old man was cooking Naruto's order Ayame proceeded to question the blonde about what he had been doing during his 5-year absence from the village.

"So, Naruto, Hokage-sama said you left on a training trip to help with your ninja skills, but you hadn't even been enrolled in the academy yet. So, why did you _really_ leave, Naruto?" Ayame shot a questioning glance at the boy.

"Well, Ojiisan was telling the truth about it being a training trip. However, I bet he left out the fact that an attempt was made on my life the night I left. It was because Jiji wanted me to know how to defend myself should something like that happen again that I went on that trip with Kurama-oniisan." The boy had sat there telling his story without any emotion on his face, as if he were trying to suppress the memory. By the time Naruto had finished speaking Teuchi had brought over his first bowl and gone back to start the second. The rest of Naruto's time there was spent in moderate silence, as Teuchi and his daughter didn't want to say anything to the boy that might bring up unpleasant memories. About 20 minutes later Naruto had finished his meal and, with a quick goodbye, left the ramen stand for the ninja academy. After all, it was his first day and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Ninja Academy**

**Classroom 201**

There was an echo of girlish squeals and gossip around the room. Two people in particular, a blonde and a pink haired girl were feverishly talking about the latest class gossip. There was going to be a _new_ _boy_ in there class.

"I heard that he use to live in Konoha until he was taken away by a group of ninja so they could train him to be the ultimate killing machine!" Stated the blonde.

"That's a load of bull Ino! I heard that he's from a very wealthy family that's going to donate money to Konoha so their heir can become a ninja." The pink one said.

"If that _is_ true Sakura he won't last ten minutes in Iruka-sensei's class." Ino said

The rest of the girls around the room were all having similar conversations to theirs'. All but one, Hyuuga Hinata. The dark haired girl considered herself above such petty conversation. It was pointless to gossip as it provided no real knowledge of anything. Hinata knew that, in a ninja's career, false information could mean your life or the lives of others. The girl also knew that the best way to get the information you needed was directly from the source. If she wanted to know anything about the new boy she would ask him herself.

Hinata remembered when she used to be like Sakura and Ino, weak and unaware of the true nature of the world. Her family had done a good job of beating reality into her. Ever since her start at the ninja academy, and her family's realization of how weak she _had_ been, Hinata strived to get stronger. And stronger is what she became!

One day during her training Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head, had been pulled away to a meeting with the Hyuuga council. Hiashi told her to continue practicing the form she was learning until he got back. When he had left the room Hinata turned back to the training post she had been hitting. However, she slipped on the grass of the field, which had been watered 5 minutes before her training had started. In an attempt to keep her self from hitting the ground she stuck out her arms so her palms would hit the wood and keep her from falling too far. The pulse of chakra she had sent to her hands to cushion the fall had had an unexpected result, one that had changed the Hyuuga's life forever.

"Idiotic, isn't it?" Hinata jumped in her seat. She had been so entranced in her musings of the past that she hadn't noticed the blonde boy sit down next to her. With the clothes he was wearing it was even more curious how she hadn't noticed him. The loose white pants and white hooded jacket should have been easily noticed. Either this boy was that stealthy or Hinata was growing lax.

"Yeah, it is." Hinata knew the guy sitting next to her had been talking about the gitty girls gossiping around the room. "And I'm guessing you're the new kid?"

"That would be me. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name? It's pretty easy to tell from your eyes that you're from the esteemed Hyuuga clan." Hinata had not seen the boy smile during the entire time he talked. Good, that meant that he was a serious person. Getting along with him was going to be easy.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The boy nodded his head in understanding. "So, how much of this idiotic jabber is true about you?" The Hyuuga fixed the boy with a determined glare.

"You know that look doesn't quite fit someone like you Hyuuga-san. I would gladly share that information with someone as cleaver as you." Hinata was utterly shocked. How could he tell how she was looking at him? He had a metal plate covering the top half of his face! "The truth _is_ that I used to live in Konoha and was taken away to train a power of mine that I couldn't control at the time. If you'd like to know more about it I will gladly show you later tonight, but for now the teacher is here and I believe he is suppose to introduce me to the class." Hinata stared at him quizzically then looked around the room. Their teacher was not there yet, what was the boy talking about? Then just as she turned to speak to him again Iruka Umino came through the door.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" The black haired man screamed to the class. They all followed his order. After getting set up at his desk he looked up and smiled at his class. "Welcome back to school everyone. Now, as you all know by now, we have a new student joining us this year and I've been assured by the Hokage that he is just as good as the rest of you. I'd be glad to introduce him, but it seems that he's late."

"What are you talking about sensei I'm right here." Iruka turned around to find the boy leaning up against the board with his name already spelled out on it. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, douzo yoroshiku (It's a pleasure to meet you)."

Hinata looked to her side and saw a vacant seat. _'How did he move that fast? Shuushin?'_ Now Hinata's theory about his stealth skills seemed plausible. She hadn't even realized he had moved.

The boy's talents amazed Iruka. There was no way Naruto could have used a jutsu to get behind him, as he would have sensed it. The boy had moved by pure speed alone. Though the real mystery was where he had been before. "Well, I must say I'm impressed Uzumaki-san. Why don't you take a seat next to…"

"Hinata!" Everyone's eyes shifted towards the voice at the back of the room. The boy had once again seemingly teleported across the room. "I was already sitting here before you came into the class so, if it's okay with you sensei, I'd like to keep this seat."

"That's fine Uzumaki-san. Just try not to bother Hinata-san too much." Iruka was really worried that the demon brat was going to corrupt the Hyuuga heiress, but the Hokage's words of warning were still echoing in his head (**Remember Iruka has never met Naruto before so he's still kind of biased**). "Alright, now that introductions are over we are going to start the year with a taijutsu tournament to see if your skills have improved or decreased over the break. Everyone head outside to the training grounds, I'll be there in five minutes."

All the students rushed out the door towards the training grounds. All except Naruto, Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru, who was asleep. The other three exited the class slowly as Iruka walked over and woke up Shikamaru. Once they exited the class the dark haired boy turned around to face the blonde.

"How did you move that fast?" The boy questioned the jinchuuriki. Ever since Sasuke's clan had been massacred 2 years ago the boy had been training as hard as he could to kill the bastard who did it. If he could learn to move as fast as Naruto it would bring him one step closer to his goal.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven hair boy answered, cockily.

"Well, Uchiha-san, how about this. If we face each other during the taijutsu tournament and you win I will teach you the secret behind my technique, deal?" Naruto put his hand forth for Sasuke to shake.

"Pfft, you're making this too easy Uzumaki-san." Sasuke stuck out his own hand and the two shook on the agreement.

The blonde frowned. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall Uchiha-san." With that said, Naruto walked away with Hinata by his side. From what the girl had seen of the boy's wrist when he had stretched out his hand to shake with Sasuke his matches were going to be interesting to watch (**I have learned over years of experience that if you train your eyes well enough you can actually judge someone's exact strength by their wrist alone**).

A couple of minutes after Naruto and the others had joined the group of kids; Iruka came walking towards them with a clipboard and pencil in hand. "Alright, girls on my left, boys on my right." The students followed the teacher's strictly stated instructions and separated into two groups. "Good, now, there will be three parts to the tournament. The boys and the girls will have separate matches to decide the two best taijutsu fighters and then those two will face off in a final match. We will start off with the boy's. Naruto, Kiba, you two are up first!" The two boys stepped into the ring.

"Ha-ha! This is going to be too easy. Taijutsu is my specialty." The dog boy chuckled heartily.

Naruto just shook his head. "Baka Inu (Stupid dog)." He whispered. Unfortunately, Kiba still heard him with his sensitive ears.

Iruka looked back and forth between the fighters. "Hajime (begin)!"

Kiba started off the match by charging forward towards the boy, enraged by the blonde's comment. The dog boy threw a fast punch at the blonde that would have made most guys block. Instead, Naruto crouched under the punch before shifting his weight to his hands. The blonde then launched his feet upwards while simultainuously twisting his body. The kick hit Kiba in the chin and sent him spiraling through the air. Naruto landed on his feet from his upwards kick and ran towards the falling boy. Once he was close enough, Naruto jumped in the air and slammed his wrist down onto the boys back (**Think of the way he fights with the Kyuubi's chakra. It's as if he has claws and he doesn't want to scratch his opponent**). Kiba's body hit the ground and bounced before he laid still.

"Winner of the first match of the tournament, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called out. The Chuunin couldn't be positive but he was sure he had seen it. The boy had pulled back on both of those hits. While it proved just how strong Naruto truly was it also proved that he might not be the kind of monster everyone described him as being. If he was truly the Kyuubi reincarnated he would have put enough force into those hits to snap Kiba's neck or break his spine, right? "Next match, Sasuke vs. Namariashi (lead feet)!"

Naruto left the ring as the other two entered it, and he joined Hinata in the crowd to watch as the two fighters got into position. The stance Sasuke assumed was very relaxed and versatile. It was probably created to counter any attack that came at the user and seemed like it required immense flexibility to maximize its use. The other guy's stance, however, was very tight knit and meant solely for defense. An amateur defense compared to some of the ones Naruto had seen over the years, but he figured it would suffice for this little spar.

"Hajime!" Iruka's voice rang out. Unlike the last match, this one did not start out too explosively. Sasuke circled the other boy, looking for an opening. Obviously, Sasuke did not have much experience facing a defensive fighter. Naruto knew that the best way to attack someone like the Uchiha's opponent was to either slip through a blind spot to get past his or her defenses or attack in a fashion that they were weak against. Unless the kid had developed this style over the break Sasuke should have known what the kid's weaknesses were. Finally, the raven-haired boy made a move. He charged in from behind the brown-haired boy and kicked at his back. The boy spun around and caught the Uchiha's offending leg with both hands. Sasuke then let his other leg fall out from beneath him and planted his right hand on the ground. The boy's body did a 180-degree flip until his left heel plummeted onto the other boy's shoulder. The boy who had been holding the Uchiha's leg let go of the leg as his body slumped forward. Sasuke lifted his now free foot into the air above the crouched boy's head before bringing it down. The resulting crash with the floor knocked the boy unconscious.

"Winner of the second match, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out. Sasuke proceeded to walk back into crowd as a horde of fan-girls fluttered around him. Naruto tried to ignore the girlish squeals as he watched the other matches. The thing that perturbed the boy the most was the way the Aburame kid fought. Naruto knew his clan was made of bug users but it seemed as if he was uncomfortable fighting with just his body, without help from his colony. However, Shino was the only one whose fight was unexpected to the blonde. The Nara boy had immediately given up upon having his name called, but it was easy to tell how lazy he was. Then, Iruka-sensei had said that the Akamichi boy had greatly improved when he won his match, but Naruto could think of a few ways that he could have altered the boy's stance to fit his body better. They were interesting matches, but not unexpected to Naruto.

The matches that had followed the first round were all expected in Iruka's mind. People lost as they faced better opponents and the best fighters moved up through the rounds. Out of all of the matches, Naruto's were the ones that stuck in Iruka's brain the most. Iruka was now positive that the boy was holding back on all of his blows as he had in his first match. The Chuunin could no longer believe that the Jinchuuriki was the kind of monster everyone else had described him as being. The matches went on until it came down to the final round. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, step into the ring please." Iruka called out. Both fighters took up their positions at opposite sides of the ring.

"Here we are Uzumaki-san. It's you versus me. Now I will show you who the strongest one of us is. Then, you _will_ teach me the technique you used to move across the classroom." The Uchiha smirked as he spoke to the blonde. Naruto frowned at the boy.

"I've already told you once before Uchiha. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." The Jinchuuriki bit down on his thumb before leaning his head down and swiping his finger across the back of the metal plate that covered his eyes. The metal blindfold fell into Naruto's hand before he put the two halves in the pocket of his white sweater. Then, without lifting his head, Naruto took out a strip of cloth from his pants pocket and tied it around his forehead. "I can tell you this Sasuke-san. You have no chance of winning this match at the moment. Your arrogance has left you weak. Even if you're the strongest person in this class there is always the chance that there is someone out there that is stronger and younger than you are. Until you start training like your going to be facing _them_ instead of your classmates you will never beat me. It's like Jigoku-sensei always told me. This is a kill or be killed world, if you're too weak to defend yourself you deserve to fall." Naruto lifted his head and his fiery teal eyes burned into Sasuke's jet black eyes. "I will never fall to you Uchiha! The treatment you have received from this village has made you weak. Maybe your brother was right."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide before he narrowed them at Naruto. "You've met Itachi? Where is he? Tell me where you saw him!"

"I met him on a ship heading out of Kirigakure last year. I have no idea where he is now though, but I advise you not to go searching for him. You know what, he _was_ right about you Teme." Sasuke looked quizzically at the blonde.

"What did he say about me?" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto smiled. _'I hope this helps you a little bit Itachi-san.'_ "He told me that whatever power you have gained is worthless if it is clouded by your arrogance. You have not been getting stronger over all these years Teme. You've been getting weaker!"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about the pain I've gone through!" Sasuke was getting angry, and that anger was fueling his determination. Naruto's plan was working.

"Your right, I don't." That statement startled Sasuke. "I don't know what it's like to have my entire family taken from me, but I do know the pain of not having that family there. I know how lonely you must feel Sasuke, but that's why I will win this match. I have overcome my problems and found people who are more like a family to me than anything I could have wished for. It's because I strive to get stronger not only to achieve my goals, but theirs as well. That is where my power comes from, and it is the reason I will win!" Naruto's speech left everyone silent, even his opponent. Finally, Iruka was the one to speak.

"Are both fighters ready?" The man asked. Naruto nodded and dropped into a low fighting stance with his hands near the ground, but Sasuke stood still for a moment, staring downward. Then, he looked up at the blonde with a fierce determination in his midnight black eyes.

"Ready." Sasuke slipped into the stance he had used during all of his other matches and stood ready to fight. Iruka looked between the two fighters before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Hajime!"

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Academy Training Grounds**

**Middle of The Crowd**

Hinata saw the way Naruto had purposely kept his head down while he had put that headband on. Now that she thought of it, his metal visor covered his forehead too. Obviously he was trying to hide something that resided on his head. The girl activated her Byakugan and peered at the boy through the crowd. As the magnification of her sight increased Hinata came to realize, _'That band has some kind of seal imprinted in chakra ink on it and it's preventing me from seeing through to his head.'_ Then, the dark haired girl noticed something moving on the side of her field of view (**Remember, the Byakugan's vision zooms in on things like a camera**). Hinata widened her view and saw a blur of chakra swaying behind Naruto. Suddenly, Hinata noticed something else. The boy had similar chakra like structures on top of his head. _'Hmm, I wonder.'_ The girl then repeatedly switched between activating her Byakugan and disabling it while trying out some different things. Eventually she came up with the conclusion that Naruto was using some kind of genjutsu and she guessed it was related to whatever was being hidden behind that band. It made Hinata even more anxious to take him up on his offer for tonight.

"Hajime!" Iruka's shout for the start of the match startled Hinata out of her thoughts. Sasuke rushed forward first and launched a punch at the other boy. Naruto stood his ground and took the hit directly on the top of his head. Hinata was surprised that the blonde had let the Uchiha hit him. In all of his other matches Naruto had never let his opponents get even close to hitting him. Sasuke, too, was stunned that the boy had let him get in a free punch. Sasuke had watched all of Naruto's matches in an attempt to figure out his fighting style so he could easily defeat the blonde, but Naruto had never used the style he was utilizing now in any of his matches. The Uchiha had expected the blonde to use some strange moves, but the raven-haired boy never expected this.

Naruto, taking Sasuke's moment of shock, grabbed the boy's wrist with his right hand and pulled on his arm as the blonde's hand shot out at the boy's side. The result of the strikes forced Sasuke's arm out of his socket. The black-haired boy let out a cry of pain as he jumped away from the blonde, holding his injured arm.

"If that's as hard as you can hit Uchiha, then you're not worth my time." Stated the blonde as he turned around. Sasuke growled at the boy, then reset his shoulder before charging at the blonde. Just as the Uchiha got within striking range of Naruto the blonde boy smiled. Naruto's body disappeared from where he was standing just as Sasuke's fist shot out, causing the black-haired boy to stumble forward. After righting himself, Sasuke looked around him to find the blonde.

"Where are you baka? Come out and stop hiding like a little wimp!" Sasuke yelled to the surrounding shrubbery.

"You are a fool Uchiha." A voice stated from somewhere in the trees. "Being a ninja is not just about having the skills needed to fighting your opponent head on. It's about stealth." Naruto appeared beside the boy and punched him in the face before disappearing back into the trees. "It's about utilizing the element of surprise. But most of all, …" Suddenly the ground below Sasuke started to shake. The raven-haired boy jumped back to avoid what was about to surface. "… It's about deception and trickery." Sasuke quickly turned his head to face the person he knew was behind him. But, before he could face the blonde powerhouse, two strikes were dealt to his spine that caused his body to go numb. Naruto walked around the boy before lifting the Uchiha's head up by his chin. "You lost this match Sasuke. Accept it, learn from it, and grow stronger from it. Winning never teaches you anything. We all learn from our mistakes and our losses. Remember why and how you lost this match and maybe someday you'll be able to beat me Uchiha." Naruto stood up and walked out of the ring, not even paying attention to Iruka when he announced him the winner.

Hinata clapped her hands as the blonde walked towards her. "Very nice Uzumaki-san. You even seemed to have earned yourself a little following." The dark haired girl said as she pointed towards another section of the crowd. Naruto tilted his head to look and saw a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes staring at him. The blonde boy sighed as he turned his head back towards the Hyuuga heiress.

"That's why I was hoping to avoid taking off my visor." Hinata just now realized that his eyes were showing with the headband off. The girl was too focused on the chakra seals as well as the genjutsu to notice his eyes. The dark-haired girl couldn't help but stare at his teal orbs in awe of their mix of colors and shades. "And you can call me Naruto, Hinata-chan. I was never one for formalities." The blonde stated. Hinata nodded her head before leaning in towards the boy's ear and whispering something to him. Naruto nodded his head before walking passed the girl.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" The girl turned towards her sensei.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"It's your match." The Chuunin stated. Hinata walked forward into the ring and faced Sakura, her opponent.

* * *

**Back in the Crowd**

As the girl's matches went on Naruto became extremely bored. Iruka kept saying that every one of them had improved in some way or another but Naruto knew they were a long way off from proving themselves as kunoichi, except Hinata. The girl seemed to move with the liquid grace of water as she fought her opponents. She never wasted any movement like the other girls did, and always kept her opponent moving so they never had time to launch a counter attack.

'_It's going to be fun fighting her.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto also noticed the way she held the hand that she wasn't using to strike her opponent. Her free hand was curled as if she was holding something, and seemed to be doing it more out of muscle memory than in preparation for an attack. The Blonde stored the information in his brain until later as Iruka announced Hinata the winner of the final match of the girls.

Hinata stood in the ring panting slightly when she saw Naruto walk out of the crowd. "You ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked coyly, trying to toy with the blonde. The girl didn't know why, but the boy in front of her intrigued Hinata to no end. Every time one of her questions about him was answered at least two more popped up in its place. Hinata hoped to get all the answers she wanted when she met with him tonight.

Naruto smiled at the girl in front of him. "_I'm_ ready, but I'll give _you_ a moment to catch your breath." Hinata frowned.

"Why would you do that? You'd be giving me too much of an advantage if you let me recuperate." Naruto's idea didn't seem very rational to the Hyuuga. Why would he let her gain her strength back?

Naruto frowned at Hinata. "Don't tell me the Hyuuga's are just as arrogant as the Uchiha is, and his dead ancestors were." Sasuke could be heard grumbling somewhere in the crowd of kids.

"It's not arrogance, it's knowledge. I paid attention to your whole match against Sasuke-san, so I know how you fight. Besides, I can follow your every move with my Byakugan." Hinata slipped into the standard Gentle Fist stance and activated her kekkei genkai.

Naruto sighed before turning towards Iruka. "We're ready to start sensei." Iruka nodded his head.

"Hajime!"

"You know Hinata, you should never judge someone's fighting style or strength on just one match alone." Naruto stated as he slipped into the same stance he had used at the start of his match against Sasuke.

"I'm not judging you on one of your matches, I'm doing it based off of all of them." Hinata stated in defense.

"Then you should have noticed what I was doing in all of my matches, even against Sasuke-teme." Naruto retorted back.

"What is that?" Hinata was getting anxious to get this show on the road, so her voice came out a bit strained. Then, a smile appeared on the blonde's face _as_ Hinata heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"I was holding back." As Naruto's voice reached her ears Hinata finally realized that the boy was no longer standing before her. He had moved so fast that her brain didn't process the image until after he was behind her. The girl stood perfectly still in shock.

"How did you …" Hinata started to say before Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I'll teach you how, later tonight." Hinata took the opportune moment and brought her hand back to strike at the boy's side. Naruto calmly blocked her strike by stepping back and hitting her wrist away from his body. "I would be more than happy to dance with you Hime."

Hinata spun her body out and away from the blonde. Naruto bowed in response before the girl rushed forward. Hinata's hands shot out at such amazing speeds that it seemed impossible for Naruto to be dodging all of her strikes. But that was exactly what he was doing. The blonde was twisting, turning, and bending his body in obscure ways to keep Hinata from landing any hits, and it was frustrating the girl.

'_Damn it, he shouldn't be able to move this fast. I know he was trained outside of Konoha but this should be impossible to dodge for anyone who hasn't fought against this style before.'_ Hinata thought as she continued to pummel the air around the boy with strikes. Now that Hinata thought about it, she guessed it did look a little bit like they were dancing. Then, Naruto decided to end their dance and jumped away from the Hyuuga. The blonde bowed to the girl just as he had done before.

"That was wonderful. You danced beautifully Hinata-chan, but I noticed some areas where your form could use a little improvement. Would like to give it another try? Except, this time…" Naruto disappeared again, but this time he reappeared _in front_ of the Hyuuga heiress. "… I'll take the lead." Now, it was the boy's hands that shot out in a barrage of strikes, but at even faster speeds than Hinata's did.

The Byakugan user was tiring, and quickly. There was no way she was going to be able to keep this up for much longer. She couldn't even dodge the blonde's strikes. Instead, Hinata was forced to block his attacks that had, seemingly, no end to them. He wasn't even breathing hard yet.

Suddenly, Hinata's back hit a tree. The dark-haired girl saw his strike coming towards her face and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. The pain never reached her body, but when the sound of splintering wood entered Hinata's ears, her eyes shot open.

"I've won this round Hinata." Naruto secretly snuck a piece of paper into the girl's jacket pocket. Naruto started to walk away before he stopped with his head down. "Next time you're backed into a corner and have no way of escaping, don't close your eyes. Take the pain of life and face the fright of death head-on. Only then shall you know what it truly means to be a warrior, a fighter, and in the profession we've chosen, a killer." The blonde took the strip of cloth off his forehead before taking his metal blindfold out of his pocket and reattaching the two halves to cover the top of his face. "Once you are a true shinobi, killing shall become inevitable. Only those who can live with taking the life of another will survive in the shinobi world, like I have." Naruto turned back towards Hinata. "I hope you are one of those that shall thrive with me Hime." This time when Naruto started walking away, he didn't stop.

"Alright kids, now that the tournament is over we're going to spend the rest of the day reviewing your ninja history." The Happy tune Iruka used with his statement earned him a resounding grunt from the rest of the class. As everyone started heading in Iruka looked back towards Hinata as she leaned against the tree with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then, the Chuunin looked towards the boy that was the result of Hinata's internal dilemma. _'I hope your words are heeded seriously Naruto-san. We don't need any more unnecessary deaths in Konoha. The truth hurts and these kids are going to have to realize that someday. I just hope the truth didn't hurt _you _too badly.'_ Iruka looked back towards the girl and found her walking towards him with a determined, yet happy look in her eyes.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, hurry up." The girl said as she passed her teacher. Hinata walked into the academy, heading towards the second floor, until she noticed Naruto standing by the stairs to the second floor.

"When you come see me tonight I expect an answer to this question. If your family got in the way of your dream or something you thought was more important, could you stand to kill them?" The boy turned and walked up the stairs before going into their classroom. Hinata followed him in moments later. They both sat down in their seats at the back of the room and remained silent, even as their teacher brought in a stack of papers for a surprise quiz.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 9**

Two figures stood in the open field of the training grounds. Maito Gai, Konoha's taijutsu expert, fell to his knees panting. His green jump suit and bowl-cut black hair were drenched in sweat from his spar with the other man on the field. Youko Kurama, Gai's opponent, stood in front of the man in a serene calm. His dark red hair complimented by the padded red haori and hakama he wore. And, in a show of pure amazement, Kurama stood before Gai with not but a single drop of sweat on his body.

"I see you haven't lost your touch at all, Gai." Kurama said in a friendly manner. "In fact, I think you've gotten a lot better since I last saw you."

"It's…been…a little over…ten years…since you last…saw me, so of course…I've gotten…better." Gai panted out. Even after all his training, Kurama was still so far ahead of him.

Kurama smiled. "Indeed, it has been a while hasn't it. Anyway, thanks for your assistance at the gate this morning. It's just too annoying to have to deal with all their stupid procedures."

Gai took a deep breath and stood up before he spoke. "Don't worry about it Kurama. I was happy to help."

Kurama nodded and turned to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow Gai." With that Youko disappeared to pick up Naruto from school, leaving Gai to pass out on the grass. If one looked around the field they would see what looked like the results of multiple explosions. There were bunches of craters in the ground. Some holes were as wide and deep as Gai is tall. The surrounding trees looked as if they had been hit by a train, and thrown thirty meter from where they once stood. It truly looked like the results of a battle between two gods, or two demons.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Outside the Ninja Academy**

Naruto yawned. History was so boring that the blonde had fallen asleep only to be woken up by a chalk eraser hitting his head. Hopefully tomorrow's class would be better.

Naruto looked around to see everyone else's parents already there. "Looking for me Kit." Naruto turned around to greet his guardian of the last 5 years. "I'm giving you your first mission of _this_ village tonight. You think your ready for it?" A devious smile grew on Naruto's face.

"I know I'm ready. Let's head home so I can do this quickly. I have an important engagement later tonight." Kurama nodded.

"Very well, Kit." Kurama put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two disappeared.

"Damn it!" A cloaked figure whispered as he stood on the academy roof. "Just as I find him he throws me off his trail again. I guess I'll inform Hokage-sama that it was impossible to track him and locate their living quarters." With that the cloaked figure **Shunshin'd** away.

On the ground, Hinata stood in wonder, her Byakugan active. _'Why would the Anbu black ops be following Naruto and that strange man?'_ The girl deactivated her bloodline and turned to face her cousin, who had been told to escort her home this afternoon. _'I guess that's just one more thing I'll have to ask him tonight.'_ Hinata reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Naruto had placed there. _'Where's training ground 45?'_

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage's Office**

"So you couldn't follow him?" Sarutobi asked the man in front of him.

"No, Hokage-sama!" Dokueki replied to his superior. "Every time I was able to locate him he would disappear, so I couldn't trace his movements. It looks like we'll just have to find out where they live when Youko-senpai takes us there tonight."

"I can take you two there right now if you wish." The Hokage and his Anbu captain turned to their side to see Youko Kurama slouching against the wall. "Naruto's on an assignment right now so I have some free time."

"Youko-san, why did you say location instead of address when you spoke of where you and Naruto are living earlier?" The Hokage said in a demanding tone.

"Because, like you guessed, we are not living in a house, Sarutobi-san." That answer just made the Hokage even more worried. "If you two wish to see what I'm talking about then follow me." Kurama stood up off the wall and headed towards the door with Sarutobi and Dokueki in tow. Thirty minutes of walking later lead the trio to a clear open field surrounded by trees. "Here we are!" The red headed man stated.

"Are you saying this is where you and Naruto live, Youko-san?" The Hokage questioned skeptically.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurama said in amusement. "We live down here." The tall man turned around and made the hand sign for 'sheep'. "Kai!" The ground in front of Kurama shifted before a door became visible.

"So, you have a genjutsu cloaking the entrance to your living space, which is underground. I guess with the way the villagers treated him before it would be a better idea to live away from them in a safe location like this. What do you think Hokage-sama?" Dokueki turned to face the village leader but was met with the sight of the old man cowering in fear. "Hokage-sama, are you okay?"

"T-t-this i-is…this is…"

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Hyuuga Complex**

"Training Ground 45? Why do you want to know about that place?" Hyuuga Hiashi questioned his eldest daughter.

"I read in a history book that Konoha has 45 training grounds, but only 44 of them are listed and given location, and I wanted to know why training ground 45 is not shown on any map of Konoha?" Hinata asked her Father. It was true too. When the girl had gone searching for the location of the meeting place the blonde enigma known as Naruto had specified she couldn't find it. So, not one to be deterred from her goal, Hinata dug further, and the result led her to ask her father. After all, he was the oldest person she knew besides the Hokage and the Hyuuga elders, and there was no way she was going to ask either of them.

"This is really something you should be asking Hokage-sama, but from what I remember, training ground 45 was an underground training ground that came to be known as 'The Spirit's Tunnel'. It was filled with seals meant to cut off all senses. The tunnel use to be used to determine which of the Hokage's successor choices would be the next leader, but at some point before the fourth took office Sarutobi closed it off, saying it caused more harm than good." Hiashi took a deep breath before continuing. "It is said that even the strongest of men will go insane if they walk through it. Losing your sight alone is scary enough for most people but to have all your senses taken from you and being forced to walk through unknown territory is like telling someone to walk through hell five times over. That's why it was given the nickname…"

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

"The Demons Cavern." The Hokage shook as he spoke.

"I see you have been here before Sarutobi-san." Youko stated calmly. The old man turned towards Kurama.

"Are you insane. Why would you want to live down there?" Sarutobi yelled.

"I already told you Saru-kun. It was Naruto who chose this place as our living quarters, not me." Kurama moved forth to open the doors that led to his and Naruto's 'house'. The double doors were designed with two ogres, one on each door, and their hands were positioned so that made it look like they were gripping the lock (**Think KH2 when you have to beat that heartless who took over the door in Beast's castle**). Kurama gripped the clawed hands and pulled the double doors open. "Don't worry Sarutobi-san, I've deactivated the seals. We'd never want poor Naruto to go insane and kill the whole village like Itachi did to his clan."

"I don't think I need to see that place again. I know it will be safe for you two to stay here. Naruto will be protected from the villagers and he'll have the seclusion he needs for training. We'll be going now." Sarutobi walked a few feet forward before Dokueki stopped him.

"Hokage-sama, The village is in the opposite direction." The Anbu captain called out.

"I know. I'm taking the long way around." Dokueki stood there in wonder. _'What could have possibly happened down there that would make the Hokage want to avoid that place?'_ Dokueki turned around and nodded to Youko before taking off towards the library. He was going to find the answer if it took him to the end of the world.

With the other two gone Kurama quietly walked down the steps of the entrance into the darkness below, closing the doors behind him. "This is kind of early for you to be back, Naruto. Did you fail to get them?" Kurama spoke to the boy in front of him who was digging through a large bag. The boy paused for a moment before he pulled out a small scroll and two orbs, one green and the other red.

"Are you kidding? This kind of stuff was harder to do in Gekkougakure. I already got them." Naruto said as he tossed the two orbs to the man. It was impossible to tell if Kurama could actually see the orbs in the darkness of the room, but he caught them anyway.

"I'm glad the people of Konoha were too stupid to realize what these are. If I hadn't released my hoshi no tama on that fateful day I would be left with vary little power right now." Kurama brought the two orbs towards his mouth as his face lengthened and his jaw grew. Then, he ate them. His body was surrounded by energy for a few moments before it disappeared and his face returned to normal.

"I thought kitsune youkai only had one hoshi no tama." Naruto stated in confusion.

"They usually do, but when the soul of the body I had years ago fused with my original soul I gained a second one. It's the same reason why I was able to gain my other tails so fast. It usually takes 9000 years to gain 9 tails but I gained them in only 2000." Kurama stated proudly.

"And I guess it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you're blessed by Inari, Kami, and Shinigami-sama." Naruto retorted back. "Actually, that reminds me. When are you going to teach me how to draw out my hoshi no tama so I can start utilizing all the kitsune techniques?"

"I guess I could teach you now, Kit. I just didn't want the power surge to be noticed by anyone, but this place has seals that will keep the energy from leaking out. Come sit over here and we'll begin." Kurama sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. In moments Naruto was across from him sitting in the same meditative pose with his eyes shut. "Now, first you have to mold the majority of your youki into an orb inside of you so you can remove it from your body."

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata yawned as she closed the book in front of her. Even after hours of searching through the Hyuuga library the young girl was unable to find anything about training ground 45 except its name. Hinata sighed for probably the hundredth time that evening.

'_I guess my questions can wait one more day.'_ Hinata thought. If there was one thing the Hyuuga heiress was not known for, it was her patience. _'I will get the answers I need from you, Uzumaki, and in-turn you will get your answer from me.'_ With that thought, Hinata put the book in front of her away and headed out of her family's library.

The young kunoichi walked silently through the halls of the Hyuuga manor, trying not to wake anyone. It was about 10:00 at night and Hinata believed everyone else throughout the mansion was asleep. The Hyuuga heiress reached her room and silently slid the door open before closing it behind her. Hinata turned around and stared towards the window on the other side of the room. Someone had to have snuck in cause the window was wide open.

"Come out, I know your in here!" Hinata said to the darkness. The kunoichi spotted something moving in her peripheral vision and turned to her left to see… a fox? "Are you the one who opened my window Kitsune-san?" The girl smiled at the white fox.

When Hinata had been very young her father had instructed her to be kind to foxes, as they were the messengers of Inari. Then, half a year ago, one of her academy instructors had told her the story of the Kyuubi's attack. Curious as to why her father had told her to be kind to foxes, even though the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, Hinata went searching for information about Inari and Kitsune. She found out that Inari was the god of fertility, agriculture, and foxes, among other things. The text she found went on to state that foxes of Inari's court were essentially good or indifferent in nature and had white or gold-colored fur. Since the Kyuubi was described as having red fur Hinata figured it was a Yako (Outsider fox, known for their mischievous nature), and had no affiliation to Inari foxes, which were the ones her dad had told her to treat well.

The little white bundle of fur in front of her ran in a circle before holding out its paw as if it was getting a manicure. Then, Hinata noticed something attached to the creature's outstretched limb. "What is this?" The kunoichi whispered. Taking a closer look she realized it was a rolled up piece of notepaper like the kind that was used to send messages via carrier bird. Hinata took the message off the kitsune's paw and unrolled it. "Follow me?" She said, repeating the words written on the paper.

The fox yipped before jumping out her window. "Matte (Wait)!" Hinata yelled as she took off behind the fox. The little guy was fast and was hard to catch up. Finally, Hinata caught up to the kitsune as they entered the trees of some training ground. The girl panted heavily, obviously out of breath from running so hard. "How the hell can something so small be so fast?" Hinata staggered out between breaths. The fox tilted its head at the girl's question before it turned around and fled into the trees. Hinata stood up and looked at her surroundings. She didn't know why the fox had brought her here but she suspected it had something to do with Naruto.

The sound of a twig snapping echoed behind the Hyuuga heiress, and Hinata turned around to find herself standing inches away from the boy she had just been thinking about. The girl couldn't help but stare into his deep, teal colored eyes, mesmerized by the way the moon reflected off of them. He must have taken his metal blindfold off sometime earlier in the day. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Hinata of just staring into the blonde's eyes, Naruto spoke to the girl.

"I asked you a question earlier. What is your answer Hyuuga?" The boy's voice was stern and rough. Hinata knew that whatever answer she gave him would affect the outcome of the night's events. The Hyuuga heiress closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out. Then, she opened her eyes, which gleamed with ferocity in the moonlight, and fixed Naruto with a look that would make most men's balls crinkle and turn frostbitten. When the kunoichi-to-be spoke her voice came out with the same strength that her eyes held.

"Yes!" Hinata stated with determination. "If someone from my family tried to get into the way of my dream I _would_ kill them. Cause if they really were my family they would help me in anyway they could to achieve _my_ dreams."

Naruto stood there for a moment in silence, his eyes scanning her features to see if she was lying. He closed his eyes and turned around before beckoning the girl to follow him as he walked into the forest. "I bet you're wondering where training ground 45 is, huh?" Naruto asked with a calm demeanor. The blonde turned his head while he kept walking forward, so he could gauge her answer.

"Yes! The only text's I could find about it gave me nothing more than what is was used for." The heiress said to the boy in front of her.

Naruto smiled before he stopped walking. "Actually, you're standing right above it." Hinata looked down towards her feet in confusion. Then, she remembered what her father told her.

"It's underground, right?" Naruto nodded his head. "So, where's the entrance?" The Hyuuga asked.

"It's right in front of me, but we don't have to go down there to talk." The blonde turned around to face the girl with his eyes closed again. "Right here should be fine. What do you want to know?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan before walking up to the boy. "First of all, I want to know what these chakra structures on your head and behind your back are." The young kunoichi stated as she reached for the one behind his back. However, the last thing Hinata expected to happen when she grabbed it was for Naruto to react violently and pin her to the ground. She hadn't even really grabbed it. She just barely touched her finger to it and the boy had just tackled her.

"Try that again and you won't be getting away from here alive." Naruto growled at the girl below him. The blonde had pinned her arms at her sides with his legs. Naruto sighed before he slowly raised himself off the Hyuuga's arms and stood up. Hinata quickly got out from under the boy and stood up as well. "If you really want to know what they are, I guess I could show you." Slowly, the blonde lifted his hand to top of his head where his headband laid.

POOF

Hinata covered her eyes from the wave of smoke that enveloped the surrounding area. Slowly, the clouds lifted to reveal…

* * *

**POST: Thank you lord Jashin, I am finally finished with this chapter. Yes, that is where I am ending this chapter. You won't find out what happened until the Chuunin exams. Next chapter I am introducing one of my major Oc's of this story. Also, Zabuza and Haku are going to have another companion from mist with them.**

* * *

_**Poll:**_

_**Should Sakura die early on during a mission or join a more annoying enemy later and become a bigger nuisance?**_

_**Who should be in Naruto's Harem? I already have a few definite one's but I'm not going tell you guys. You might convince me to change it. Also, people from other anime's are allowed if you give me a good enough reason to put them in.**_

_**P.S. - These poles will end when the wave mission starts.  
**_

* * *

Preview –

Naruto: No, No, No! Why does it have to be him?

Iruka: Class, meet our transfer student from Gekkougakure.

???: Hajimemashite. My name is…

**Next time on Kitsune Legends – The Thief's Second Apprentice**

Iruka: Now, let's get started with the graduation exam.

* * *

* * *

**Read And Review Please! Lord Jashin will make me sacrifice you to him if you don't!**


	3. Chapter 3

_An unfortunate event on his fifth birthday forces Naruto to meet the Kyuubi. After making a pact with the demon lord Naruto releases the seal holding the kitsune in place. But something goes wrong that forces Naruto to leave the village. Now, Naruto returns to Konoha to finish what he started, and become the Hokage._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime's, manga's, or game's I may incorporate into this story.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

_**'Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

**Jutsu Names**

* * *

**Author's note:** I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. All I'm going to say is that school is a bitch, and I hate midterm finals. Now, I would just like to say that I am slightly disappointed in my readers. In my story summary I put that Sasuke would be paired with Haku and you guys still asked to put her in the Harem. So, I would just like to say that Haku is going to be with Sasuke, not Naruto. Sorry to all those who wanted Haku to be with Naruto. However, I came up with another idea that I think you guys will like. So, without further ado, I bring you the next installment of Kitsune Legends.

Kitsune Legends: The Thief's Second Apprentice

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Sandaime Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was rushing to finish his morning paperwork. Today was the ninja academy's Genin graduation test, and he wanted to be there with Kurama when Naruto graduated. Not to mention the fact that he had woken up early to greet the envoy for Gekkougakure, who had yet to arrive.

About six months after Naruto had returned to Konoha, Sarutobi had received a request from Gekkougakure for a meeting with the Hokage to discuss establishing an alliance treaty. When the old man had met Gekkougakure's peace ambassador, who was the same one he was to meet with today, he had also been introduced to the person Naruto had nick-named 'Jigoku-sensei'. That man, whose true name was Nokemono Hiei (outcast fire demon), was the first person in 40 years to ever send a shiver down Sarutobi's back by just looking into his eyes, even if the man was a bit short. Now, after about a year and a half of meetings and treaty talks, the alliance between Moonlight and Leaf was finally going to come to a close.

His pen clattered on the desk as Sarutobi set down his writing instrument, finally finished with his paperwork. The Hokage lifted his head as his assistant knocked on the door before entering. _'Not a moment too soon!'_ The old man mused to himself.

"Kodaitsumi Yokubou and Kodaitsumi Kinzoku are here to see you Hokage-sama (ancient sin of lust/metal)." The woman said in the sickly sweet tone that she used to hide the eternal, emotional scars that came from losing loved ones in a war. Her three siblings had been a part of the last Great War between Konoha and Iwa. Every one of them had died on the front lines while she remained safe within Konoha's walls.

Sarutobi nodded to the girl before answering the hidden question in her words. "I just finished my paperwork so you may send them in Engisha-san (Actor)." The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. After she exited the room a tall black-haired man opened the door she had left through. This man was none other than Kodaitsumi Yokubou, Gekkougakure's best negotiator and envoy for the treaty between his village and Sarutobi's.

"It's good to see you again Sarutobi-san." Yokubou said in a friendly manner. After a little over a year of conversing and celebrating successful council meetings with the Hokage the two had become close friends.

Sarutobi smiled at the man he had shared many sake bottles with. "It's good to see you too Kodai-san (Mr. Ancient)." The old man snickered as the envoy's face shifted into a scowl.

"Don't tempt me to start another drinking contest Saosaru (pole monkey)." The man retorted. This was an ongoing game between the two elder men. It had all started during a drinking challenge that was issued by Sarutobi. After the first ten cups of sake they had both become very drunk, and Sarutobi had accidentally called Yokubou, Yoku-san (Mr. Greedy). The envoy had retaliated by calling the Hokage a name that neither of them could recall to that day. The man's retort had caused a flurry of curses from the old man and in turn the ambassador. After they had passed out and woken up again they laughed long and hard about the whole thing, continually calling each other harmless and silly nicknames.

"We can do that later as a celebration after all the papers are signed." Sarutobi said with a grin.

"Actually, that's why my nephew Kinzoku-kun is here with me today." The man said, stepping to the side so the Hokage could see the boy. "He had some things he wanted to run by you."

Sarutobi, finally able to get a look at him, was shocked at what the envoy's nephew had on. He was wearing a pair of black combat shoes and loose black pants with a strangely curved kunai pouch on each thigh, and a long-sleeved black shirt, but that wasn't what shocked the Hokage. The boy wore a set of large wrist weights that had a very interesting set of seals on them. From what Sarutobi could figure out from his limited seal knowledge, and the distance between them, those bands were restricting a large amount of the boy's chakra. The other thing that shocked the old man was the mask the boy wore. It was an all-metal bite mask that came together in the front and had four horizontal breathing slits, that looked to be the only openings in the mask, on both sides. The mask came all the way around the boy's head and covered the entire lower half of his face, including his nose and ears. The boy also had navy-blue hair that was complemented by the dark blue hitai-ate on his forehead that established him as a Moonlight shinobi. The only part of his face that was completely open was his eyes, which were closed at the moment.

"Hokage-sama, I understand that today is your academy's graduation exam." The boy stated with no emotion in his voice. Sarutobi nodded his head in recognition of the boy's statement. "My Genin team wants to enter the Chuunin exams that are coming up in six months, but we are each going off to different villages to train so that if we have to face each other in the exams it will make it more challenging."

The aged Hokage thought about that for a moment before asking the boy. "What does that have to do with the graduation of our academy students?"

Kinzoku's facial expression didn't change, and he had yet to open his eyes. "It just so happens that one of the kids that is taking the exam is an old friend of mine."

"Oh really?" Sarutobi questioned. "Who would that be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sarutobi mentally hit himself in the head for his absentmindedness. Naruto was the only child in all of Konoha that had been, and could go, to Gekkougakure at the moment. How could it be anyone else?

The Hokage snapped out of his thoughts as Kinzoku started speaking again. "I trained with Naruto for a couple of years before we both went with Youko-sensei to visit a few of his friends who lived in Kiri and Kumo. Then, when they headed to Suna I split from them to go to Iwa (Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Stone; respectively)."

"So you and Naruto were pretty tight knit friends, huh?" The old man asked.

"I guess you could say that, but I'd consider us to be more like partners. Now, so we can get this over with, I'll just cut to the chase." Kinzoku took a deep breath that came out of his mask as steam when he exhaled. "I want to join a Genin squad made of my choosing from the graduates of this years class. Obviously Naruto is going to be one of my picks for the team, since I've worked with him before, but I'll have to watch the other academy students in action to see which ones would be useful to us. Also, I'd like to see the credentials of all your Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin so I can help pick the teachers that would train the teams the hardest."

"I thought you said your teammates and you went to different villages to train for the Chuunin exams. How will you find time to train your own skills when you're helping a new Genin team with missions? Besides, don't you think it would be unfair to the other squads if your team got the best teachers and they were left with what was left?" Sarutobi said, questioning the logic in the boy's ideas.

"That's why I said I wanted to help pick the _teachers_ for the _teams_. Also, I know you only use Jounin for training Genin teams. Which is why I wanted to see the credentials for the Tokubetsu Jounin as well. That way my team could have one Jounin and one Tokubetsu Jounin so the teacher set-ups would still be fair. As for _my_ training, I can do that while the team is working on new jutsu and exercises I've already done." Kinzoku said, supporting his reasoning. "Besides, the real reason my team in Gekkougakure wanted to do individual training for the exams was because I was already way ahead of them and they wanted a way to catch up. So we agreed that I would be doing my training here with Naruto while they got full time training from teachers in other nations."

Sarutobi sighed in defeat, unable to argue with his ideas. The old man knew Kinzoku wasn't going to give up on this matter, so he folded to the child's desire. "Fine! I'll send a message to Umino Iruka. He's the teacher that's running the Genin exit exams this year."

"That's perfect! Also, could you add in the letter that I'll be participating in the taijutsu portion of the exams? I'll want to test some of the students personally." The blue-haired ninja inquired.

"Fine, the academy starts in 40 minutes, so you have some time before you need to head over there." Sarutobi informed the boy.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Well, now that my business here is concluded I'll leave you two to yours'. See you at the Hotel later, uncle." With that the boy left.

"So, what's left for us to do?" Yokubou inquired, turning back to face the old man. _'That was very good Kinzoku. He didn't even notice that you manipulated his choice with your Ryuugan _(Dragon eye. It's not a bloodline. You'll find out about it later)_.'_ The envoy thought in appraisal.

The Hokage had a smile on his face when he answered. "We have to meet the council in ten minutes for the final signatures and seals of approval."

"How about a small toast before the meeting?" The Gekkou shinobi suggested. Sarutobi smiled before he pulled out a small bottle of sake, not even taking notice to the small wrapped present on his desk. On the card attached to the box was written 'a thank you gift from the dragon to the monkey king'.

**

* * *

Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 45**

Naruto stood in a dimly lit room with his eyes closed and the usual black band tied around his forehead. He wore a tight, long-sleeve black shirt that showed off his well-toned body, and a pair of black ninja sandals and loose, black pants. The pants were held up by a dark-red sash and were tied down at his ankles by black wrappings. The blonde held a sword in a reverse grip, in his right hand, positioned behind his back. Stationed at odd places in the room were four training posts. One was on the ceiling; another one was eight feet up the wall on the ten-foot long surface; and the last two were twelve feet apart from each other on the floor. Naruto lowered his stance slightly before he disappeared, seemingly from time and space. When he reappeared, only a little over a second later, across the room, the boy had sheathed his sword at his hip and stood perfectly straight with his eyes still closed, panting heavily, with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Suddenly, all four training posts split into about 40 total pieces before the pieces lit on fire.

"Damn it!" Naruto stated in a monotone voice. "I didn't do it within the time limit." As the blonde finished speaking the room was lit up by a large array of seals on the four walls. The activation of the seals caused the burning pieces to return to their original post before they mended themselves back together, and the fires were extinguished.

"Still doing Hiei's training for 10 strikes on four targets in under one second I see." A voice echoed behind the boy. Naruto turned to face the man he had come to view as an older brother. Youko Kurama, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, stood at the entrance to the training room. He wore his usual white pants and shirt with a Konoha hitai-ate attached to the white sash around his waist (Think of the outfit Youko usually wears except with a Konoha head band attached at his waist). "Shouldn't you be heading to the academy for your graduation exam. You only have 20 minutes before class starts."

"You know for a fact that I can get there in under a minute now that you've taught me **Shuushin no jutsu**. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with my _fan girls_." Naruto shuddered as he said the last two words. Ever since his first fight with Sasuke, when he had taken of his metal blindfold and shown his eyes, the boy had been gathering a fan club. It wasn't just the girls at the academy either. Naruto had forgotten his visor at school on one of the days he had decided to walk home and earned himself another group of fan girls consisting of the village girls.

Kurama laughed at the boy's misfortunate, or in everyone else's opinion, fortunate, situation. "I guess that's a good enough reason not to go to school early. By the way, this was delivered to our mailbox in the Hokage tower this morning." Kurama held up a small, wrapped rectangular gift. The gift paper was a very plain gold color with the kanji for dragon on it.

"Who's it from?" Naruto inquired as he took it from the significantly taller man. Even after all these years of living with Kurama it still amazed the boy at his height. Kurama stood at an impressive 7 feet tall, and even though Naruto had grown to be about 5 foot 3 inches he was still extremely short compared to the man.

Kurama smiled as the boy started to open it. "The letter that came with it said it was 'from one apprentice to another'." Kurama's smile only widened when the boy froze in place after the package was completely open and he had finished speaking. In the boy's hand laid a little gold book titled 'Yorokobi no Yume' (Pleasure's Dream).

"So, he finally finished his first book." Naruto said in a monotone voice. He kept staring at the books cover, seemingly lost in his memories of the past. Then, very slowly, he opened the book to the first page and started reading. "How long did you say I have until class starts?" Naruto finally said after 5 minutes of silently reading.

"About twelve minutes now, why?" Kurama answered in confusion.

"Cause I think I'm going to walk to school today." Naruto said as he started to leave the room, grabbing his hooded cloak on the way out (Think Hiei's cloak without the white part and with a hood).

Kurama shrugged his shoulders as the boy left before he reached into the opening of his haori and pulled out his own copy of the same book Naruto just left with. "Thank you, Kinzoku!" The red-haired man said before he too left the room.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Ninja Academy, Outside**

Naruto walked along calmly as he was being followed by a group of not so subtle fan girls. Internally, the boy was thanking that today they were being more curious than active. The girls had been about to glomp him earlier but became confused when he hadn't tried to run. He was so absorbed in the book he was reading that it seemed as if he hadn't even taken notice of them. _'I should have done this ages ago. Come on, just a few more feet and I'll be safe inside the school.'_ Naruto mused to himself. If he had known that ignoring them would keep his fan girls from attacking him then he would have done this long ago.

'_Fan girls giving you as much trouble as they're giving me back home, Naruto?__'_ Naruto paused right in front of the door to the academy, causing his followers to stop too.

The boy was physically shaking. Then, as if his life was in danger, Naruto began to quickly look everywhere around him. _'It can't be! He can't be here now!'_ The blonde thought in disbelief. After a couple more minutes of looking for whatever it was that scared him, Naruto relaxed and went inside the academy. _'It was probably just my imagination.'_ Naruto thought, trying to convince himself.

Meanwhile, a lone figure stood atop the streetlight across the street from Konoha's ninja academy. _'It is not your imagination, Naruto. The treaty discussions finished a lot faster than we thought they would. Now, it is the time for the dragon and fox to reunite.'_ With that fleeting thought, the figure jumped off the pole and started walking towards the academy. His dark-blue hair was now visible in the sunlight he walked into.

**

* * *

Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

**Umino Iruka's Classroom**

Naruto stood in the doorway of his class, looking around the room over the top of his book, when he spotted a seat next to Sasuke. Deciding to have a little fun with the Uchiha, Naruto walked over to the seat. Sasuke became immediately interested in the book the blonde seemed entranced in.

"Is that the newest book in the series?" The curious Uchiha asked with a neutral tone.

Naruto smiled as he sat down next to the raven-haired emo. "Are you kidding? The Icha Icha series isn't anywhere near as graphic as this book. And before you even ask, no! I'm not going to let you read it until I finish it first." With that Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed in annoyance.

In the past two years, since Naruto's return to Konoha, the blonde had become well known by Iruka, and whoever he sat next to, for his reading _habits_. Sasuke had been the first person to find out, when Naruto had started reading 'Icha Icha Paradise, volume 2', right next to him in class. Needless to say, when the blonde made the emo boy read a couple of sentences, the reaction had been priceless.

(**Flashback**)

Iruka's lessons had been particularly boring that day. They had been reviewing the **Bunshin no Jutsu**'s use in combat, which Naruto had already perfected, memorized, and improved during his training with Kurama. The blonde, not wanting to fall asleep and have Iruka throw a chalk eraser at him, like he did to Shikamaru every day, reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a little orange book (He left his metal blindfold at home that day, so he couldn't have hid the fact that he was asleep). Quietly, Naruto opened the book to a marked page and started reading. Sasuke, who was sitting next to him, looked over at the book with barely contained curiosity. Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto chose to sit next to him that day, but he guessed it had something to do with the looks he was getting from Hinata.

"Hey, dobe, what are you reading?" Sasuke whispered to the blonde (Note, Sasuke is not calling Naruto 'dobe' because he has the lowest scores in class, but because he was the last person to join their class). Sasuke was extremely curious as to what kind of book could catch the blonde's interest.

The smirk that appeared on Naruto's face, however, made Sasuke partially wish he hadn't asked. "I think it would be easier to understand this book if you read it yourself, rather than having me explain it to you." The blonde whispered back, handing the book to the Uchiha. Sasuke snatched the book out of the blonde's hand and opened it to the page Naruto was on.

"Shunfu couldn't help but moan into her lover's mouth as his hand traveled down her stomach and under the waistline of her pants. Suddenly, she gripped both of her hands on to his one to keep it from going any lower.

'We can't do it here,' She moaned, still caught in the ecstasy of their kiss. 'Someone might see.'

'Don't worry,' Damasu said while he kissed and sucked on her neck. 'No one is going to find us here. You can relax.' She knew he was lying. He didn't know any more than her whether someone was going to find them or not, but she was too entranced by her own desires to care.

Shunfu let go of Damasu's hand and relaxed her body into his chest. As Damasu's hand slowly traveled lower, Shunfu whimpered, as if begging him to go faster. When his hand finally reached the top of her womanhood she was literally trusting her hips up to get his hand to move lower to touch her dripping core. Suddenly, she turned around, while his hand was still underneath the waistline of her pajama pants, and held his arm in place.

'Please, haven't you teased me enough tonight?' Shunfu begged. 'Bite me, play with me, WHIP me for all I care. Just please stop TEASING ME!'

Damasu smiled, but the sincerity of it never reached his eyes. 'Whatever you say my dear.' The next move he made with his body was anything but slow. His hand that was still beneath her waistline came up a little bit before it grabbed the side of her pajama pants and pulled them down. He then moved his hand back up and caressed her in ways that it was as if he had always known where her body needed to be touched. The moans and cries that came from her mouth this time were ones of pure pleasure and satisfaction, and were absolute bliss to Damasu's ears.

'Oh, Dama-kun, YES! That feels so good! Don't stop! Please don't stop!' Shunfu cried out as Damasu stuck one finger inside her and rubbed her most sensitive spot. The woman pulled the man's head down for a deep kiss to keep her moans from being heard. However, in there interactions with each other, the two people failed to notice that they were being watched by another."

Even though he was interested in what was going to happen next, Sasuke had to stop reading the book to keep him self from having a nosebleed. The Uchiha gave the book back to the blonde while holding his nose. He had never read anything with so much sexual context and they weren't supposed to learn sex-ed until next semester. Naruto smiled as he opened the book and continued reading from where he had left off when Sasuke had interrupted him before.

(**End Flashback**)

Naruto was brought out of his trip down memory lane by a knock at the classroom door. Apparently the blonde had missed something, because Iruka was already in the room and heading for the door.

"That must be him now." Iruka exclaimed.

Now Naruto knew he had missed something. Who was this 'him' that Iruka was talking about? It didn't matter anyway. He would find out as soon as Iruka opened the door…

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for Naruto. The Chuunin teacher had only opened the door about half way and the person behind couldn't even be seen yet, but Naruto didn't need to see the person anymore to know who it was. There was no way he could have forgotten that scent. Time returned to normal and the door swung all the way open, and standing there in the doorway, with his signature navy-blue, spiked-back hair and the bite mask he had picked up in Kumo, was Kinzoku Kodaitsumi. The shinobi from Gekkougakure walked into the room and stood at the front of the classroom with his eyes closed.

"Now that you are here Kinzoku-san, is it okay with you if we proceed with the exam, or is there something you would like to say first?" Iruka asked the Genin.

"Did you already tell them about my participation in the exam's Taijutsu portion?" The Chuunin nodded in answer to Kinzoku's question. "Then I just have one thing to say." The ninja turned his head towards the right side of the room with his eyes still closed. A genuine smile appeared on his face before he spoke. "Hey, Naruto! How's Youko-sensei?"

Every student turned their heads towards the blonde and saw him shaking. Sasuke, who had noticed Naruto's shaking since it had started, when Kinzoku entered the room, was the most curious out of all the students. As far as the Uchiha knew the blonde wasn't afraid of anybody or anything. How strong was this guy to make…Naruto… 'Wait a minute. Is he trying… to hold back a smile?' The Uchiha thought to himself. Then, Sasuke realized something. 'He's not shaking in fear. He's shaking in excitement.' Now the thought of Naruto being afraid of the guy didn't seem so bad. Sasuke turned his head back towards the newcomer. 'Who is this guy?'

Finally, the blonde couldn't stop himself anymore. The grin that grew on his face looked like it could split his cheeks open. "It's good to see you too, Kinzoku." That's when everyone else finally understood how the new guy knew Naruto. They had been told that someone had traveled to Gekkougakure a couple of years ago, and convinced their leader to extend an alliance proposal to Konoha. That person was Naruto! With that information now in their minds, the classroom became a collection of incoherent voices as the students, more specifically the opposing fan girls (Naruto's' versus Sasuke's'), argued over the subject.

"Shut up and sit back down, everyone!" Iruka yelled out using his **Big Head no Jutsu**. The students complied. "Good! Now if there are no other interruptions we can begin your Genin exams." The Chuunin opened one of the big drawers on his desk and pulled out a large stack of papers. "The first part of your graduation exam is a written test. Everyone come down here and grab a test." Everyone did as they were told, grunting and moaning the whole way, and went back to their seats. "You have one hour. Begin!" As soon as the last word left his mouth the students began writing.

An hour later, after Iruka had gathered the remaining tests that were out, the student were eagerly waiting for their teacher to tell them what the next part of the exam was. "Now that, that is over with we will move on to the accuracy and Taijutsu portions of the test. Everyone go outside. The instructor will meet you out there." Once again, all but four of the students rushed out of the class. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke slowly walked out of the room with Kinzoku right behind them, while Shikamaru moved towards the door at a snails pace.

"You didn't answer the question I asked earlier, Naruto." Kinzoku said as they walked through the halls of the academy. Sasuke listened intently, trying to get any information he could on the blonde or his friend.

"Kurama is doing fine. He has a mission for me tomorrow. Do you want to come and help out?" Naruto replied as they kept walking.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. Just like the old days, huh?" The blue-haired shinobi said as they walked through the doors to the academy's training ground.

"Yeah, just like the old days. So how is Jigoku-sensei? Is he still training you on top of the training your getting with your Genin squad?" The blonde asked as they neared the rest of the students.

"Actually, he's the Jounin sensei for my squad." Kinzoku kept walking forward as Naruto nearly fell on his face with how fast he stopped.

"You're kidding, right Kinzoku? This is just some cruel joke that you thought of with your uncle as you were traveling here, right? You can't be serious!" Naruto all but yelled at his friend. The Gekkougakure shinobi turned around, still refusing to open his eyes, and gave the blonde what amounted to a stern look. "Kami! You are serious. How far have you gotten with…" But he never got to finish, as Kinzoku already knew what he was going to ask.

"Seeing as there's no bandages on your hands either, I guess I'm about as far as you are. What's your time on the four targets?"

"Only 1.25 seconds so far."

"Then I guess I'm a little ahead of you. My record's 1.18 seconds, three times in a row."

"Damn it! I guess I haven't been working as hard as I thought I have."

"Actually, I spied on Hiei and found out the secret to doing it."

Naruto was frantic. "How the hell are you still alive? Cause I know there's no way he didn't catch you."

"Let's just say that teammates are extremely good at what they do. Anyway, the teacher is here now and he's about to start the examinations." Naruto nodded his head to his friend before he went off to complete the accuracy portion of the test. After that was over, they started the taijutsu test. The first match was Shikamaru vs. Ino, but, surprisingly, Shikamaru didn't give up immediately. The pineapple-haired boy put in just enough effort into the match to get the required amount of credit for it and then he gave up. The matches went on until there were only four people left. Hinata was fighting Shino and Naruto was facing Sasuke again. Then, just as Naruto and Sasuke's match was about to begin, Kinzoku ordered a challenge.

"Challenge? What do you mean a challenge?" The ever-confident Uchiha demanded.

"Do you remember that your teacher said I would be participating in the taijutsu part of your exam?" The Uchiha nodded his affirmative answer. "Well, this is what he meant. I find your fighting style to be very intriguing, and I wish to test it myself for reasons that do not concern you at the moment."

"Fine, I do not have a problem with it." Said the arrogant Uchiha. Sasuke knew when Kinzoku said it didn't concern him at the moment that it meant whatever happened during the fight would decide weather it would concern him or not. "Do you have a problem with postponing your loss at my hands, Naruto?"

Naruto was probably the only one who could tell that Kinzoku was frowning under that mask. "I don't mind, but I should warn you not to take him lightly Teme. If you had paid attention to our conversation earlier you would have heard that Kinzoku is ahead of me in the training my past Sensei gave us."

"I was paying attention. I also heard that he spied on his Sensei to obtain the knowledge he needed to be ahead of you." The Uchiha said, confidently.

'It's too bad then. That you didn't hear the entire conversation that passed between us.' Naruto thought while feeling pity for what was about to happen.

(**Flashback, walking towards the other students**)

"Seeing as there's no bandages on your hands either, I guess I'm about as far as you are. What's your time on the four targets?" Kinzoku turned around to talk to Naruto.

"Only 1.25 seconds so far."

"Then I guess I'm a little ahead of you. My record's 1.18 seconds, three times in a row."

"Damn it! I guess I haven't been working as hard as I thought I have."

"Actually, I spied on Hiei and found out the secret to doing it."

Naruto was frantic. "How the hell are you still alive? Cause I know there's no way he didn't catch you."

However, while everyone else was listening to Kinzoku explain that it was only by his teammates' brilliance that he was able to escape the grip of his psychotic Sensei; the blue haired shinobi was telling Naruto the truth, through their minds.

_'Oh he did catch me, but there's nothing he can about it until he comes here for the Chuunin exams.'_ Kinzoku told Naruto through the link between their minds. (**Okay, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, the underline means Kinzoku is telepathically talking to someone. You'll find out how later. And for all those that already figured this out, I am sorry for wasting your time**)

_'So the real reason you're not dead is because you left right after you spied on him training. You do realize that the second he gets here you are so going to be fried on a skillet.'_ Naruto answered back to his comrade in arms.

_'Actually, when my uncle and me were about half way here we received a message from Hiei-sensei. Apparently, the only way I'm not going to be forced to do his MPW (Maximum Punishment Workout) is to at least obtain the first level on my right or left arm.'_ The blue haired shinobi replied as Naruto walked off to do the accuracy portion of his exam.

_'In other words, you have to risk having a handicap during the Chuunin exams, or you have to get to the second level on one of your arms by the time they come around.' _Naruto said, telepathically, to his friend as he walked forward in the fast moving line.

_'Precisely! I have six months to complete the technique we are working on now, and the two parts of the technique Hiei-sensei said he was only able to master because of some accident.'_ Kinzoku explained to the blonde.

_'That's right, I forgot about that! Did you ask Gekkoukage-sama before you left?' _Naruto asked as he once again moved up the line.

_'No, I didn't get the chance. I kind of had to run for the safety of my nuts. We can ask Youko when we go back to your place tonight. Oh, your up for the accuracy test.'_ The Genin quickly told the 'Genin-to-be'.

Naruto, without even thinking about it, grabbed a handful of shuriken from the pouch in his coat, and threw them at the targets. The other kids stood slack-jawed as every one of the blonde's weapons hit the seven targets directly in their center. The only other people that had hit all of the targets like that were Hinata and Sasuke.

"Well done, Naruto." Ubu (naive), the teacher running that part of the exam, said. "That places you in second place, right behind Sasuke." The blonde could tell that the man was only doing it out of pure spite towards him, but the way he was feeding the Uchiha's pride was just proving Naruto's point about the village weakening Sasuke.

(**End Flashback**)

Kinzoku walked into the ring, where Sasuke and Naruto were standing, and stopped right in front of the blonde.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I only want to test him. I promise I'll only use the first level." The blue haired Nin said to the blonde. Naruto looked at Sasuke again before he nodded his approval, and walked into the crowd. Kinzoku turned the last couple of degrees needed to face his opponent before he raised both his arms, which were still attached by the chain between the wristbands. Each band was about two inches wide and three inches thick, and must have weighed at least 60 pounds each. "Before we start this party I want to give you my own little test, separate from our spar."

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, cautious of Kinzoku's intentions.

The blue haired shinobi opened his hands so that his palms faced the Uchiha. "Aim an attack at the palms of my hands so I can see how far you can push me back. You can use any strike you deem necessary to try and move me. My only restriction is that you cannot use chakra to increase your strength."

_'It's not like you would be able to tell if I was using chakra anyway.'_ The Uchiha mused to himself. _'That is where you are wrong Uchiha!' 'What? How are you…?' 'Everything will be explained in due time Uchiha. Now, come at me with everything you've got.'_

Sasuke growled at the ninja before he charged in as fast as he could.

-5 Meters

He reeled back his fist to punch the Genin.

-4 Meters

Sasuke quickened his pace to increase the force of his punch.

-2 Meters

The Uchiha dashed forward in an attempt to close the distance between the two, making him disappear.

-1/2 Meter

Sasuke reappeared with his fist already traveling towards Kinzoku's hands. However, before the fist struck, Sasuke planted his forward foot on the ground and pushed off, adding even more extra force into his punch. The Uchiha's fist connected and everything was suddenly silent. Nobody moved. To someone walking by it would seem as time was standing still in that one location. Then…

"AAAAAHHHH!" Cried out the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled his arm that he used to punch Kinzoku back into his body and cradled his hand.

'It's a good thing he saw the loophole in the condition I set for him, otherwise he wouldn't have cushioned the blow at the last moment with his chakra.' Kinzoku thought to himself. Then, the Gekkou Nin rubbed his foot over the grooves in the ground to calculate how far Sasuke had pushed him back. 'Two inches! That's not as good as Naruto, but then again, most humans wouldn't even be able to push me back at all, unless they used chakra.'

Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and stood facing the other boy as if nothing had happened. "I don't know what kind of jutsu you did, but now I know to dodge instead of block your attacks during our spar."

Kinzoku turned to face the boy. "Yes, I guess that little bit of information would be useful to you. Seeing as it's the only bit of information you have about me. After what you just experienced, do you still think you can win this fight?"

"I never expected to win the fight, Kodaitsumi-san. It's like somebody told me once. 'You never learn from a victory. Only through our failure and our mistakes do we gain the knowledge needed to become stronger'. It is a lesson that I have truly taken to heart over the past 5 months." The raven-haired boy spoke with nothing but confidence in his voice.

Back in the crowd, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. 5 months ago was when Ubu, the taijutsu and weapons teacher, had started working at the Academy. After seeing one match between Sasuke and Naruto he had decided to keep the Uchiha from fighting the blonde. He had even gone so far as to try and keep the two from speaking to each other in class as much as he could. Apparently, this man's decision had caused the ever-arrogant Uchiha to have an epiphany.

"So, what kind of knowledge do you think you will gain from this fight, Uchiha-san?" Kinzoku asked. _'Damn it! Why can't I read him completely? It's like something is keeping me out.'_

A grin quickly spread across Sasuke's face. "Information." The Uchiha stated. "I want to find the reason why you and Naruto are so strong. Maybe, I could take a technique or something from one of you that I could use myself."

"And how do you hope to gain something like that from us. Are you going to steal it with those precious Sharingan eyes of yours." Kinzoku said in an uncaring tone.

Sasuke growled in anger. "Unfortunately, I have not acquired my Sharingan yet, but yes. That is what I planned to do. We are ninja's. Our life is filled with treachery, thievery and death. If you cannot learn to destroy some of your ambitions, and take what you need to survive, then you should not be a shinobi."

"Well said, Sasuke. I guess these last five months have turned you into a much better shinobi than Naruto described you as in his letters. The arrogance I was told you possessed is almost nonexistent. All I see within you is confidence." Kinzoku said in an appreciative manner. 'The block on his mind seems to be surrounding his Sharingan and his brother. What did you do to him Itachi-san?' The blue-haired shinobi lifted his arms towards the Uchiha. "**Nanten Kaiin, Zero **(Drawback release, zero)." The seals on his wristbands began to glow before the chain that linked them clicked open and dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" The Uchiha asked, frantically. Even though he didn't know how to use them Sasuke could easily recognize an advanced sealing jutsu when he saw one. He didn't know what it did, but he guessed it wouldn't be good news for him.

Kinzoku, slowly and meticulously, cracked each side of his neck before doing the same to his knuckles. "I just gave myself more maneuverability. Don't worry, that part of the seal only gives me free motion of my hands." Then, finally ready to start their match, the Genin called over the instructor. "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smiled. "Unless you're willing to give me a month to come up with a way to beat whatever jutsu you used earlier, then I'm ready."

The instructor looked back and forth between the two before he called out, "Hajime!"

Sasuke rushed forward in an attempt to put Kinzoku on the defensive, since he still had his eyes closed. The blue-haired shinobi disappeared from sight then reappeared far away behind the Uchiha.

"You said you wanted to learn something from me through this match, right?" Sasuke turned around to face him before answering to the affirmative. "Then, I'll show you why you were able to hear my thoughts in your head earlier." There was a gasp from the crowd in front of Kinzoku when he, finally, opened his eyes. The Genin turned to face the Uchiha and what Sasuke saw sent shivers down his spine. The boy's eyes were a rich gold color that did not look natural to the raven-haired student.

"You have a kekkei genkai!" Sasuke announced in exasperation. "So that's how you were able to walk around casually without having to open your eyes. So, what does it do?"

"First of all, it is not a blood limit. It is what my clan calls a blood gift. When you come of age in my clan they send you to walk through the plain of the ancients as we call it. We are given gifts in the form of powers and skills. One of the gifts I was given was a set of doujutsu's (Eye techniques)." Kinzoku took a deep breath, which came out of his mask as smoke again. "All you need to know right now is that these eyes allow me to read your mind. That includes your conscious and subconscious thoughts. In other words…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You'll be able to know exactly how I'm going to attack you way before I even move!"

"You are correct, Sasuke. So, do you still wish to fight me or have you finally understood how hopeless you would be in a fight against me?" The Uchiha answered by going back into his fighting stance. "Are you really that much of a fool."

"In a real situation you would never allow your enemy to escape your grasp. Fighting is the only option in this situation." The raven-haired boy said determinedly. "Plus, ninja's travel in squads, so I'd only have to buy some time so they could help me escape. Teamwork is one of the essentials of a shinobi's life. That is another lesson I have taken to heart recently."

"So, you have figured out the real reason behind my taunting. Well then, Uchiha, there is no need for me to fight you anymore. You have proven to me that you have the will to live the life of a true shinobi. I have made my decision about you, and you should use your energy for fighting Naruto." The blue-haired shinobi stated.

"Actually, in honor of what I have just witnessed and heard, I forfeit my match to Sasuke." Naruto announced as he moved through the crowd. "Kinzoku has never forgone a fight against anyone. I'm sure whatever he learned from you is worth giving up my match." Sasuke nodded in acceptance before he and Kinzoku left the ring.

'Come to the academy tomorrow morning Sasuke. We will inform you of what you want to know then.' 'Fine, bring the other person you chose to join our squad too.' Sasuke replied to the Genin through his mind. 'You knew what my goal was from the beginning didn't you?' 'Actually, you just confirmed my suspicions about it. I thought you said you could read my mind.' 'I will explain that tomorrow too.'

The rest of the matches went as follows: Hinata won against Shino and then went on to forfeit her match to Sasuke. Just like Naruto did. While the Uchiha was angry that he had only become the rookie of the year because the two best fighters had given up their matches, he also realized that he was getting something more important out of it.

The class went back inside the classroom, where Iruka had already finished grading their papers. The students were then called one by one to perform a **Henge** and a **Bunshin no Jutsu**. Finally, as the last person on the class roster, it was Naruto's turn. The blonde-haired teen stood in front of the two teachers and performed a flawless **Henge** before he placed his fingers in a cross seal using his index and middle fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The blonde cried out. Five puffs of smoke later and the two teachers were staring in awe of the six, solid Naruto's in front of them. Iruka was the first of the two to regain his voice.

"Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" The teacher asked his student.

The other Naruto's poofed out of existence before the original spoke. "Kurama taught it to me. He told me if I was able to hit him in one of our spars that he would teach it to me. I tricked him during the fight and won our bet." The blonde stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Iruka accepted that explanation and reached down to pick up the last leaf headband that lay next to him. "Congratulations Naruto! You are now an honorary shinobi of the Leaf." Iruka tossed the headband to the blonde, who caught it.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. Are you still coming to the celebrations at Ichiraku's tonight?" The kid asked the Chuunin. Iruka nodded his head in affirmation. "Alright, see you then Iruka-sensei." With that Naruto left the room and closed the door.

The hallways were empty, as the rest of the kids had gone outside to be greeted by there parents. Naruto walked across the hallway and down the flight of stairs. The new Genin heard footsteps quickly approaching behind him, but did not even attempt to turn around. He knew whom those steps belonged to. The person stopped at the top of the stairs while Naruto stood at the bottom.

"Was your father not out there, Hinata?" The blonde asked the girl who stood behind him. When she didn't answer right away Naruto turned to face the Hyuuga and was presented with the one thing he didn't want to see on her face present there. The smile on Hinata's face could only be described as one of a predator that had just cornered its prey. "Hinata, what are you…?" Naruto never got to finish his sentence because the girl had, somehow, pinned him to the wall by the time he had opened his mouth to say the next word.

The girl began to grind her body against his in ways that would have made any other person give in to her wishes immediately. However, Kurama had required the boy to go through all the Kitsune trainings, and that included seduction and seduction resistance training. Still, that didn't mean that what Hinata was doing wasn't affecting him. It just meant that Naruto could think with a clear head while every other guy would be thinking with his other head. Surprisingly, it was Hinata who spoke first.

"Did you forget your promise?"" The girl whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. Naruto shivered under her menstruations but did nothing more.

"I have not forgotten my promise to you Hina-hime, but you will have to let me off the wall if you want us to go outside so we can show everyone that we are a couple." Naruto said, a little breathy.

"We can stay on the wall. I'm pretty sure our cries will reach their ears and then they'll come running to see who's making the noises." The Hyuuga said in a sultry sweet voice as she went to bite at the boy's neck. Before her teeth could reach their target Naruto had, in a feat of amazing speed, switched their positions so that Hinata was now pinned to the wall and they were face to face. The Hyuuga looked frightened for a moment before the look was replaced by one of pure glee. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and Hinata wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and they kissed. Their kiss was rough and passionate, as if they had been without the others touch for years.

The two broke off their make out session when they heard clapping from the top of the stairs. Naruto and Hinata turned around to see the blonde's old friend coming down the stairs, still clapping. "You have chosen quite a mate for yourself Naruto." The blue-haired shinobi commented.

Naruto turned back to Hinata and held out his hand for her to take. The young Hyuuga took the boys hand and was guided by him towards Kinzoku. "Yes, she is perfect for me. I don't believe I have introduced you two yet. Kinzoku, this is my mate and partner in crime Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, this is my old friend, my partner in arms, and Kurama's second apprentice Kodaitsumi Kinzoku." The blonde said as he presented his love to the other boy.

Kinzoku bowed to the lady as she bowed back. Hinata then held out her hand for the boy to kiss, which he took in a very traditional manner. When the boy stood up they both presented their necks to the other by turning their heads to the side. Hinata had to pull back her long hair so she could present her neck.

"I see Naruto has taught you the traditional introduction for demons of high stature. It is also apparent that you two have not married the marks. Many demons would take that as sign of hesitancy and weakness, and jump at the chance to take her from you Kitsune. Be careful." Kinzoku said in a very business like tone.

The blonde nodded his head in return. "I know how what it would look like to the other lords, Ryuu (Dragon). That's why Kurama has postponed all of the meetings until after my first C-rank mission."

"That gives you two some time to complete the marks before you have to introduce yourself and her to the other demon lords." Kinzoku's eyes hardened for a moment before he spoke again. "You must be careful when you meet the other lords, Naruto. There is plot to force you to mate with one of the daughters of the dog clan."

"I will take note of it. Thanks for the notice, Kinzoku." The blonde said to his friend.

"Think nothing of it. Oh, Hinata." Kinzoku said, getting the girl's attention. "Meet us in front of the school tomorrow morning. We will discuss what's going to happen with our team. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Hokage to get ready for." With that the blue-haired boy disappeared.

With Kinzoku gone Naruto turned towards his mate. "You ready to go Hina-chan?" The blonde asked his love.

The girl smiled. "I'm going to love watching the look on those fan girl's faces when we walk out there."

"So am I, Hinata. So am I!" Naruto said before they started walking, side by side, one hand on the others waist. Then, just before they reached the door that lead out of the school, Hinata groped Naruto's ass. The boy, however, gave no reaction and just kept walking.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Sandaime Hokage's Office**

**Later That Night**

"Here are the credentials you asked for Kinzoku." The aged Hokage said to the blue-haired Genin. Everything was going good in Sarutobi's life at the moment. Gekkougakure had just been accepted as Konoha's new ally, Naruto had graduated the academy and was about to become a shinobi, and he had just received a message from Jiraiya, saying that he was coming home soon. Yes, life was good at the moment.

Kinzoku was quietly going through the profiles, searching for the two people who would train Naruto's team the hardest. 'Hmm, he looks like a good candidate.' "This is the man I want for our squad leader." Kinzoku told the old man as he slid the paper across the desk.

Sarutobi took a quick look at who the person was and nodded his head. "I am surprised. He is the one I would have chosen as their Jounin sensei. He will definitely push your team to work its hardest."

'Well if he doesn't push my team hard enough then maybe this Tokubetsu Jounin will.' "And I want this one as our other teacher." Kinzoku said as he turned the paper he was looking at towards the village leader. Sarutobi took one look at the photograph on the résumé and fell out of his chair.

"You're kidding me, right? You can't possibly want her as one of the sensei's." The old man exasperated. The look that Kinzoku gave the Hokage showed that the person the boy had chosen was the one who was going to be their second sensei, end of story. The Hokage looked down at the paper that lay on his desk and shook his head. "Kami help you all survive her wrath." Kinzoku didn't think it was going to be that bad. After all, he had, had Hiei as a sensei. How much worse could this woman be?

There, on the Sandaime Hokage's desk laid the profile of…

**

* * *

Post: Again I would just like to say that I am sorry I didn't get this chapter out quicker. I have been dealing with a lot of stuff at school and at home. Anyway, I am back now, and more in the mood to write than ever. I will hopefully have the next chapter out within the next two weeks. However, the poll for when Sakura gets to die is closed. I have decided to kill her off before the Chuunin exams because it furthers part of my plan for one of the teams.**

Naruto's Harem (So far):

Hinata

Larxene (from kingdom hearts)

Tayuya

Temari

These are only the people that I know for sure are in the harem.

**

* * *

Poll:**

**Who should be in Naruto's Harem? Remember that people from other anime's, manga's, and video game's are allowed if you give me 1 reason why they should be in the harem. Please you guys I need reviews for this poll.**

**Should I write more excerpts from the Icha Icha series and Kinzoku's books (They have similar content)? What I wrote in this chapter was just a fragment of a fragment of the kind of things that are in my mind. Trust me when I say that it gets a lot better.**

* * *

Preview –

Iruka: Everyone wait here, your Jounin senseis will be here to pick you up shortly.

???: Get your slow ass into that classroom right now before I pin you up and use you as a practice dummy for weapons!

Naruto: Why do I recognize that voice?

**Next time on Kitsune Legends – The teacher and the torturer!**

Naruto: Your kidding me! She's the Tokubetsu Jounin you chose for our team?

**

* * *

Please Review! It does my heart good see that you guys care. Wait a minute I have no heart. I'm an uncaring, emotionless, and heartless bastard. Okay, so your review may not make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but they do help make the story better. So, once again I am asking you. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_An unfortunate event on his fifth birthday forces Naruto to meet the Kyuubi. After making a pact with the demon lord Naruto releases the seal holding the kitsune in place. But something goes wrong that forces Naruto to leave the village. Now, Naruto returns to Konoha to finish what he started, and become the Hokage._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime's, manga's, or game's I may incorporate into this story.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

** "Demon/Summon Talking"**

**_ 'Demon/Summon Thinking'_**

**Jutsu Names**

_'Kinzoku Talking in someone else's mind'_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you that reviewed and all of you who read my story but might have been too lazy or tired to review at the time. Before we get this show on the road I would just like to say that there are a few women who are not available for the harem because I have already decided that they will be with someone else. Those women are: Yuugito, Yuugao, Tenten, Haku, Isaribi, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, and Kin. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted any of them to be in the harem. Now, the last thing I have to say is that there are only two spots left in the harem. Some people have given me great ideas for who should be in it, but I'm still open to more suggestions. Once chapter 6 comes out I will be all but closed to taking ideas for the harem. However, if you come up with something ingenious later on in the story please don't be afraid to share, as I might be willing to change it. I am open to any and all ideas about anything within my story at any time. Finally, before we start this glorious chapter, I would just like to say that I am not just adding Larxene to the story but all of Organization XIII, but they won't come up until later. Now, I know what you all came here for, so without further ado, I give you the next installment of Kitsune Legends.

* * *

Kitsune Legends: The Teacher and the Torturer

**Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 45**

**Section 1 **(There are 10 sections of training ground 45, all underground. Section 1 is where Naruto and Kurama sleep)

'_Ughh! My head hurts like a bitch. That woman must have spiked my drink at the party last night.'_ Naruto thought as he sat on his bed holding his head. The blonde turned towards his bedroom door and peered across the hall into Kurama's room. The boy could tell that there was only one pair of feet under the blanket at the edge of the bed, the only part of the bed he could see. Since Naruto knew that Kurama didn't curl up when he slept, like the figure was doing, and he could tell that the feet on the bed belonged to a female, the blonde started to wonder where the tall, red-haired man was. Naruto got out of bed slowly, trying to keep the pain in his head to a minimum, and went to his mini-fridge across the room. He took out a soda and started to leave the room when he bumped into Kurama, who had been going into the room to check on the blonde.

"So your finally awake I see. How's your head feeling?" The fox demon asked with a vulpine grin.

"You know very damn well how my head is feeling you bastard! What they hell did that bitch slip me that would still be in my system after five hours of sleep?" Naruto asked in a slightly raised tone. The blonde was trying to keep the volume of their conversation as low as he could so his head wouldn't hurt as much.

Kurama's smile widened a little in amusement before he started searching through his pants pockets. He usually kept things in his haori but he wasn't wearing any top at the moment. "You're lucky that your demon blood cleans poisons, drugs, and infections out of your system extremely quickly. She slipped you the strongest 'date rape' drug in all of Konoha. It's supposed to keep you knocked out for 60 hours. The torture and interrogation unit turns it into a gas and uses it when they are searching through people's minds, but she likes to keep a couple of vials for herself. Ahh, there it is!" Suddenly, Kurama pulled out a small bottle of volatile looking liquid from his pocket. "Here's the antidote for the poison. She told me to give it to you when you woke up, but I don't think she expected you to be up this quickly."

"Thanks, but you know you could have just asked me to stay out of the house last night so you could have some alone time with her." Naruto pointed out to the significantly taller man.

"Hahaha, yeah I could have asked you to do that, but Anko-chan said that it would be easier to just knock you out. I have to admit that she would have been right about it all if you and I didn't have such fast working immune and circulatory systems." The red-haired, demon lord said.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by 'you and I'? Did she try and slip you something too?" The blonde said before he gulped down the vile looking concoction Kurama had given him. "Oh my god! What is this, it's so sour?"

"Really, Anko-chan said it would taste like strawberries, and no she did not try to slip me something. She told me what it was and why she was giving it to me. She injected me a shot of one of her _personal_ snakes' venoms. The toxin would turn any normal man into a sex craving, stamina monster for two hours." The tall man said with a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Let me guess, she got more than she expected and that's why she is passed out in your bed right now." Naruto said before he came by a revelation. "Wow, that shit actually works. My headache is completely gone. Arigatou Kurama-oniisan."

"Your welcome, and yes, that is why she is passed out on my bed right now. Anyway, aren't you suppose to be meeting up with your new squad this morning?" Kurama said, hinting the boy to get out of the house.

"Fine, fine I get the message. I don't have to meet with my team for another three hours so I'll go train with Kinzoku." Naruto said before he ran into his room to grab a change of clothes. A few hand signs later and Naruto had disappeared from the house.

Kurama chuckled to himself in that low, very masculine tone that men use when they're having perverted thoughts. "Now, I just need to give this little concoction to Anko-chan and…" The fox demon froze in place as he read the label on the bottle he was holding in his hand. It read 'Anbu Restorative Potion'. The red-haired man quickly ran into Naruto's room and grabbed the bottle the boy had drunken from. Looking carefully at the label he read the words aloud. "'Demon aphrodisiac, level 2/5'. Well, at least it won't start affecting him for another 8 hours, since you're not suppose to drink it. Then again, why do I think I'm forgetting something?" The demon lord shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well! I'd better get another one before I go back to Anko-chan."

Kurama tossed both bottles into the trashcan before he walked out of the room and back towards his personal cupboard in the kitchen. However, in his rush to get back to the woman in his bed, the demon lord had missed the warning label on the bottle that read, 'WARNING: This product is not to be ingested. However, in the case of ingestion, wait for the serum to be flushed out of your system before conducting in any extreme aerobic exercises as this will cause the drug to become effective twice as fast and be 3 times as potent as predicted in clinical studies. Also, the use of this product on humans is to be conducted and monitored by a professional, as it will start affecting them almost instantly. Anything above level 2 will cause the human to go insane with the sensations this product produces' (Kurama read the warning label, but the first part didn't concern what he was going to do to Anko, so he ignored it).

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Training ground 45**

**Section 7**

Kinzoku sat in the middle of the large, pitch-black room with his eyes closed. If almost anyone were to walk in the room they would think that the boy was meditating. Naruto, however, knew the truth. Kinzoku had been born with what his father had originally dubbed 'the true gift of the ancients', or in Kinzoku's opinion, 'the true sin'. The blue-haired boy had been born with what everybody thought was a split personality complex. However, what they discovered was that Kinzoku had some of the most powerful spirits of his ancient ancestors inhabiting his body. He actually got along with them pretty well most of the time. The two that he got along with the best were Sigma Kodaitsumi and Zero Kodaitsumi, both of which he was probably talking to at the moment. It was actually because of Sigma that Kurama had agreed to train the boy.

Sigma Kodaitsumi was the only known fox demon within all of Kinzoku's line, which was made up of mostly dragon demons. Kinzoku's body had developed sexually at an extremely fast rate, even compared to regular demons' standards, and it was all thanks to Sigma's presence within the boy's body. The boy had even gone to the lengths of wearing a bite mask and straightjacket so he wouldn't sexually assault anyone during one of his 'episodes', but even that didn't help all that much. All of his ancestors' spirits could take control of Kinzoku at any time they wished. The boy was extremely glad to find out that all of his ancestors' spirits that were within him, including the sexual deviant Sigma, were against rape. However, that meant that his first mate had learned what an orgasm was at a very early age. While sex was not an option to either of their young minds they both found out just as much about each other's bodies and tastes by using their hands and mouths to please each other (I am sorry, I am not some sick pedophile but this needs to be explained for what's going to happen later in the story).

In an attempt to stop his son from 'disgracing' the family anymore, Kinzoku's Father tried to seal away Sigma, seeing him as the problem to his sons condition. However, in the middle of the sealing process, Zero took over Kinzoku's body and broke out of the restraints that were holding him down before he killed everyone within the room. Those of which included his father, grandfather, two cousins, and those cousins' parents. What the boy learned later was that while the sealing process had not been completed, part of his powers had been sealed away, and while Kinzoku could still partially access them he couldn't use them to their full ability.

Naruto's blue-haired friend had, had all this happen to him within a one-year span prior to about 7 months before Naruto went with Kurama to Gekkougakure. The blonde could still remember the first day he had met the blue-haired dragon demon.

(**Flashback**)

Naruto and Kurama had just arrived in Gekkougakure and were on their way to meet with the village leader. The red-haired fox demon looked down when Naruto, with his newly acquired tail and ears, grabbed a hold of the man's pant leg. "Are you scared kit?" The man asked the boy.

The boy looked up at Kurama with a frightened look on his face. "A little bit. Everything is really loud and I can hear people whispering about me."

Kurama smiled at the boy. "Don't worry, fox demons' ears are known for being sensitive. It will take a little while before they adjust to the sound."

"Have your ears adjusted to the sound, Kurama-oniisan?" The little boy asked.

"Tell me, can you see my ears on the top of my head?" The red-haired man asked the boy, crouching down so the boy could check.

When Naruto took a look all he could see was Kurama's red hair. "Whoa, where did your ears go?" Then, as if answering to the boy's question, the man's ears popped out from under his hair. "Ahh!"

"Hahaha, I have learned over the years to flatten my ears to my head to lessen the volume of the sound around me." Kurama said as he stood back up and continued walking, the boy falling into step with him moments later. "What I meant by telling you that your ears will 'adjust' to the sound is that your body will learn tricks to tone down the volume of what you're listening to. Now come on, we have to get to the tower so I can talk to my old friend about my return and your new status."

"You mean your going to tell him about how I released the seal holding you within me and how I became a fox demon because of your youki (demon chakra) and Dokueki's sword?" The blonde asked in a cheerful tone.

"Exactly!" Kurama lied to the young boy as they came to their destination. _'He's too young to know the truth yet. I will tell him when the time comes.'_ "Wow, I don't remember this place being _this_ big the last time I was here. He must have decided to add a couple of floors while I was gone." The two demons looked up in awe of the huge tower.

"It's way bigger than the Hokage's tower back in Konoha." The blonde stated, amazed at the structures size.

"You're right Naruto, it's almost three times the size of the Hokage tower. Maybe even four, with the extra levels that nut added." The taller of the two stated before he crouched down, once again, in order to talk to the boy. "Naruto, I need you to do me a favor and stay out here while I go in and talk to my old friend about some business."

"Why can't I come inside? I won't make any noise while you two are talking, I promise." Naruto pleaded with his tail wagging behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to stay out here. The Gekkoukage's guard, who is also an old friend of mine, is going to get a bit temperamental about what I'm going to ask him. So it would be better if you waited out here so you don't get hurt in the aftermath." Kurama said, trying to persuade the boy.

"What does tempera… tempra…?"

"Temperamental. It means he's is going to get angry and probably try to attack me." The man explained to the boy.

"Oh, and you don't want me to go inside so I won't get hurt. Why can't I just wait outside the door?" Naruto suggested.

"Because I'll probably be flying through the door. It's just best if you wait out here Naruto." Kurama said.

"Okay." The blonde agreed. Kurama stood up and went inside while Naruto stood, waiting by the door. The boy tried to think of things he could do to pass the time when he remembered the trick Kurama had shown him earlier. For the next five minutes the blonde tried in vain to flatten his ears to his head. However, not being one to give up so easily, the boy kept trying until he succeeded. He tried flattening and un-flattening them a couple more times before he cried out, "Yatta, yatta I did it!" The blonde screamed over and over as he jumped up and down in his triumph.

"Whatever you accomplished I hope it was worth losing your head over, runt." Naruto opened his eyes, having closed them while he was leaping for joy, and saw a very tall and buff ox demon. "I was trying to make my headache go away when you just had to make it worse with your screaming." Said the obviously drunken demon.

"I-I was just…" What ever else the blonde was going to say was lost on deaf ears when the ox raised the large axe in his hand and brought it down toward the boy. Had Kurama not insisted that Naruto start his training before he got to Gekkougakure the boy wouldn't have been able to dodge the giant blade. However, dodging was all the blond could do against the ox-man and his huge axe.

Naruto continued to dodge the man's gigantic weapon until he got backed up into a wall and ran out of room to dodge. The blonde tried in vein to think of a way out of this situation. As the axe-wielding ox approached the boy, with an evil grin plastered on his face, Naruto fell down in fright and was suddenly aware of a boy about his age standing atop a building a little ways off. The blonde could tell the boy was staring directly at him, even though he couldn't see his eyes from the distance between them, but before Naruto could call to him for help the boy fell. No, that's not what he did. Jumped! No, that doesn't seem right either. Dived! That's what the boy did. He dived off the building. Naruto's first thought at seeing that was that the boy was suicidal.

Suddenly, when he was halfway through his descent to the ground, the boy spun and pushed off the building, rocketing himself straight towards the giant demon above Naruto. The ox had apparently heard the boy speeding towards them because he turned around and blocked the boy's attack, which came in the form of a right-footed kick. What the ox man, and even Naruto never suspected or saw was that the boy's other foot was also swinging to kick the ox man straight in the jaw. The kick sent the ox man flying back over 200 feet before being stopped by a wall, but only after leaving said wall with a 4 foot deep imprint of his body.

Naruto turned his head away from the hole made by the Ox and turned it back towards the one who had caused the large man's body to make the hole. The boy who stood in front of the blonde had hair of such a _deep_ blue color that Naruto almost wanted to call it black. His hair was messy and fell over his face like a blue, velvet-like curtain. As the boy stood up he turned his head and the newly transformed fox youkai caught a glance of the blue-haired boy's eyes. Naruto could have sworn the kid's eyes were gold, but the boy turned his head away when he realized that the little fox demon could see his eyes, so he never really got a good look.

"Are you okay?" The blue-haired boy asked Naruto. He looked like he was going to offer the blonde a hand up but remembered that he was wearing a straight jacket and trashed the idea.

Naruto stood up on his own accord and dusted himself off before he spoke to the blue-haired boy. "Yeah, I'm doing just fine. You must be one hell of a ninja to have been able to do that." Naruto said as he pointed towards the man in the wall.

"Actually, I only entered the academy a week ago. What about you? Since you smell like forest I'm going to guess that you're from Konoha, and since I know it takes about two weeks to get here from Konoha I bet that you didn't even enter the academy before you left. No one else I know, save anyone of Chuunin level and above, one of my friends from the academy, and me could have dodged that guy's axe. Plus, you're not that much younger than me. So, who trained you?" Kinzoku asked the boy.

"You tell me how you were able to kick that guy like that back there and I'll tell you who trained me." The blonde said, being cautious of the other boy. _'He said he smelled the scent of Konoha on me. That means he must be a demon like me. I wonder what kind of demon he is.'_

" My muscles have a layer of a very special and resistant metal wrapped around the fibers. It is almost impossible to break and even more impossible to obtain any of it. The metal is what allowed me hit him that far." The blue-haired boy explained. "As for what kind of demon I am, allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Kodaitsumi Kinzoku, ruler and last living member of the Ryuu Soto de Hane no Ichizoku (Dragon without wings clan)." Kinzoku lowered his head and brushed his hair out of the way, exposing his neck.

Naruto was stunned. Not only had this kid introduced himself as if he was a demon lord (Kurama taught him all the standard greetings for demons of different classes), but he had somehow read his mind. "How the hell did you know I wanted to know what kind of demon you are? Can you read my mind or something?" The young blonde shouted in exasperation.

Kinzoku looked at the boy quizzically. "How long have you been in Gekkougakure?"

"Thirty minutes at the most, why?" Naruto asked the boy in a significantly calmer voice than he had used mere moments ago.

"I figured you would have known about me, since you saw my eyes, but now I see that you have no idea who I am. As of right now I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." The dragon demon stated before he held his head up and allowed the blonde to see his eyes. "Yes, I can read your thoughts, and these eyes are what allowed me to do it. They are known as the Ryuugan (dragon eye), one of the many gifts you can have bestowed upon you when you become five years of age in my clan."

Naruto stood there, stunned out of his mind. This boy had metal within his body that allowed him to hit harder than probably any other creature in the world, and a doujutsu that allowed him to read people's minds. "What the hell are you?" The blonde asked in exasperation.

'_**That is a very good question kittling. What could our little dragon be considered as?'**_

Both boys stood there with their eyes opened wide as fear racked both of their minds. Naruto because he knew this voice in his mind was not Kinzoku's or his own, and Kinzoku because he knew whom the voice belonged to and he knew how bad things were about to become. The blonde watched as the blue-haired boy's body convulsed and twitched before his upper half slumped over while his legs kept him upright.

"Kinzoku, are you alright?" Naruto asked the boy in concern. However, when the boy lifted his head Naruto couldn't help from shaking in fear. His entire eye, white part included, had bled to a deeper gold color than before and his pupil had changed to look like that of a snakes.

When the blue-haired boy spoke it was obvious that the voice was not Kinzoku's. _"I am not Kinzoku, kittling. My name is Sigma Kodaitsumi, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

Naruto's body was as stiff as statue. Just hearing the voice of whatever this creature was that inhabited Kinzoku's body was enough to make Naruto want to flee with fear. "What have you done to Kinzoku?" The boy demanded with all confidence he could muster.

"_I have merely taken control of his mind and body while he is undergoing a change. I do not want him going on a rampage while someone as useful as you are here."_ Sigma said, his voice still sending nervous shivers down Naruto's back.

"What do mean 'someone as useful as me'? Who are you?" The blonde said, exasperated.

"_I have already told you, my name is Sigma Kodaitsumi. I am one of the spirits of Kinzoku's ancestor's who inhabit his body. More specifically, I am one of the only kitsune youkai within our entire line. My mother was a fox demon who married into the Kodaitsumi line and birthed me, but that's not important right now. What is important is that your mentor, the Kyuubi, can help Kinzoku deal with a problem that he's been having."_ Sigma told the blonde.

Naruto thought about the situation for a moment. The old Naruto would have just blurted out that he would do anything to help, without thinking of the risks or consequences, but Kurama had drilled it into his brain that not everyone in the world was a nice person or acted with good intentions. After thinking about it for a moment Naruto asked Sigma, "What kind of problem could Kinzoku be having that would require Kurama-oniisan's help to fix?"

"_So that's the name of the new Kyuubi. When I was still alive the Kyuubi's name was Shippo. I guess he must have died or something."_ Sigma stated, still possessing Kinzoku's body.

"Actually, he just retired so he could take care of his tribe in the southern mountains." Naruto and the possessed Kinzoku turned to see Kurama standing there with a significantly shorter person tailing behind him. "Who is your new friend Naruto-kun?"

"My name is Sigma Kodaitsumi, but the boy I inhabits name is Kinzoku Kodaitsumi. He is the ruler and last member of the Ryuu Soto de Hane no Ichizoku, and he is in desperate need of your help, Kyuubi-sama." The demon said, bowing to the fox lord.

"And why would a ryuu youkai need the help of a kitsune?" The man behind Kurama asked.

"_Because while Kinzoku is a ryuu youkai, I am the spirit of a fox demon, and my presence within the boy has caused a great dilemma that requires someone of your talents."_ The fox demon said through the boy.

"Come with us and I will see what I can do for you. But first, you must give the boy you inhabit control of his body." Kurama said to the boy. Sigma/Kinzoku nodded his head before his body slumped over like it had when Sigma had taken control. When the blue-haired boy lifted his head again Kurama and the person behind him started to walk away telling the two boys to follow them.

(**Flashback End**)

Naruto and Kinzoku had been taken to see the Gekkoukage, who had been convinced along with Hiei to train the two boys. Over time Kinzoku had learned to keep his ancestors spirits from possessing him, and he learned to quell the burning fire that Sigma's presence created within him.

The blonde looked over at Kinzoku, who still looked like he was meditating. As Naruto was about to announce his presence Kinzoku spoke.

"Taking a trip down memory lane Naruto?" Kinzoku said, questioning the blonde.

"Yeah, so how did the meeting with the Ojii-san go? He seemed kind of tired when he arrived at the celebration party." Naruto asked the kneeling boy.

"It went fine. According to what I saw with the students' skills and how the teams were matched up with the sensei's there should be three teams, ours included, that are going to pass the secondary exam." Kinzoku said as he finally got up off the floor.

"So there really is a second exam for becoming a Genin. Do you know what it is?" The blonde asked his friend.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Each teacher gives their own individual test to the students. It would be impossible to find out unless I found our teachers and read their minds." The blue-haired boy stated as he swept his pants clean of dust.

"Would you mind telling me who our sensei's are, by any chance?" The fox demon requested of his partner.

"Absolutely not. You will have to find out in two days time when we go back to the school to meet them." Kinzoku said as he turned to face the blonde. "Anyway, you came here to get some training in before we have to go meet with Sasuke and Hinata, right?"

"Yeah, I want to see if we can reach, or maybe even beat Hiei-sensei's record." Naruto said as he hit a button on the wall next to him. The same series of seals that came up the last time Naruto used this room to train appeared on the walls before the same four training posts came out of the floor, walls, and ceiling. Both boys reached into their shinobi pouches on their waists and pulled out a scroll. Naruto's was orange with black flames on it, while Kinzoku's was dark blue and looked like it was made of scales. The two demons placed their scrolls on the ground and opened them. Both yelled the word 'release' at the same time before two simultaneously appearing clouds of smoke enveloped them.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Hyuuga Manor**

**2 Hours later**

Hinata yawned as she got out of bed and made her way towards her personal bathroom to take a shower. She slowly closed the door once she entered the room, still not fully awake. The girl turned on the water to have it warm up before she began to strip out of her clothes. The black sleeveless top she had worn to bed came off first, then her tan shorts. Now completely naked, having not worn a bra or pair of panties to bed, the Hyuuga princess walked next to the bathtub and felt the water coming from the showerhead, testing to see if it was warm yet. Coincidentally, the water was in fact too hot and it caused the girl to pull back her hand. Finally jolted awake by the scalding liquid, Hinata turned down the hot water knob for the showerhead before she stepped into the shower and closed the sliding door behind her. The girl began to relax as she stepped under the rushing water and let it run down the length of her body. Her shower was the size of a small hot tub and the showerhead was on the ceiling in the center pointed directly down. Hinata reluctantly stepped out from under the rushing water and grabbed her body wash from a shelf on the wall of the shower. She poured a small amount of the soap onto her hands and started to scrub it onto her body. The girl's hands traveled across her slender waist, then up and down her legs, and finally across her very slim and well toned stomach before they stopped at her breasts, which were incredibly large for her age. Hinata gave the mounds a couple of curious and investigative squeezes before the girl sighed in a defeated tone.

"Great, they grew again." Hinata shook her head in annoyance as she gave her breasts another squeeze, just to be sure. The Hyuuga knew that Naruto liked her boobs, but she had a different opinion about them. Hinata didn't like the fact that they got in her way during training, but she also knew that she would eventually get use to them. It just meant that she was going to complain about them until that time came. The dark-haired girl finished scrubbing her body with soap and stepped back under the rushing water, relaxing as it ran over the length of her entire body in a torrent.

Hinata didn't know why but she had always sensed that she had some kind of subtle connection with water and wind. Recently she had been reading about elemental affinities, but she had not gotten the chance to ask her father about it yet. Hinata quickly washed her hair before she turned off the water and opened the shower door. The young girl was hit by a wave of cold air as she opened the door. She quickly grabbed her towel and dried herself off quickly before wrapping the towel around her body and stepping out into her room. She immediately went to her underwear drawer where she grabbed a black bra and a pair of matching panties. She closed that drawer and opened the one right below it, which held the brunt of her ninja attire and day clothes. Hinata picked up the kunai and shuriken holsters, and the belt pouch that lay on top of the rest of her clothes, but before the Hyuuga princess had a chance to look for what clothes she was going to wear that day there came a knock from her bedroom door. Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga, could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Hinata-sama, your father has requested for your presence in his chambers. He wishes to talk to you about what happened after your graduation yesterday." The Hyuuga prodigy said from behind the locked door.

"Thank you for informing me Neji-niisan. Can you tell my father that I will be down as fast as I can?" Hinata said as she went back to picking out her outfit for the day.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Neji said before he headed down the stairs that lead him towards the main floor of the compound.

Hinata took a fishnet shirt that was the equivalent of chain mail armor, a plain black long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark blue, loose fitting pants out of the drawer she was looking through. The young kunoichi walked over to her bed and placed all of the clothes on the edge. She untied the towel from around her upper body and used it to dry her still slightly wet, mid-back length hair. Hinata had decided a couple of months ago that she wanted to grow her hair out, and while it was a tradition in the Hyuuga clan to let your hair grow extremely long it was not required. It was also a known fact that all of the walls and doors that made up the Hyuuga manor were made of a special kind of material that made it impossible for them to see through it, so even though she was in a complex of people who could see through solid objects Hinata felt completely comfortable being nude in her room.

After drying her hair as best as she could the dark-haired girl went back into her bathroom and grabbed her brush to straighten out her hair. Hinata then went back into her room so she could brush her hair in front of the body-length mirror that was by her dresser. When she was done the girl grabbed the clothes off her bed and started dressing. The black panties the Hyuuga had chosen to wear slid smoothly over her hairless legs as she pulled them on. Next came her pants, which Hinata pulled up to her slightly accented hip line and tied the string in the front that was used to hold them up. She slid the straps of her bra over her arms before snapping together the clasp in the back. She took a moment to account for how tight the bra felt before she grabbed the fishnet armor and put it on. The armor was made of a type of metal called iron silk, promptly named for the fact that it was a strong, sturdy material but had the texture of silk. Lastly, Hinata put on her long-sleeved shirt and attached her kunai, shuriken, and hip pouch to their respective places on her body (she usually keeps her kunai and shuriken holsters on her right thigh and her hip pouch on the right side over her butt). She checked herself in her mirror one more time before she headed downstairs to talk with her father, grabbing one of her jackets on the way out of her room. When Hinata reached her fathers study she bowed down in front of the screen door and announced her presence.

"Otou-san, you requested my presence?" The Hyuuga heiress asked in a very formal manner.

"Hai, you may enter Hinata." Hiashi's voice announced from within the room. Hinata stood up and opened the screen door in front of her then closed it after she stepped into the room. The girl turned around and continued into the room before sitting down in front of her father, who sat at the far end of the room with a stack of paperwork on the desk in front of him.

"Otou-san, how may I be of service to you today?" Hinata asked in a formal and submissive tone as she bowed to the clan head.

"I thought you and me were passed the whole formal, in the face of tradition shit." The Hyuuga leader said in amused tone.

Hinata lifted her head from the bow, still speaking in a formal fashion. "You didn't put any cloth on the inside of the door so I assumed we were being listened to by the council's spies."

"They were starting to get suspicious about that so we will have to come up with something else to signify their presence or absence there of within the room." Hiashi said with a demeanor that was all business before he flashed a smile at his eldest daughter. "You may relax, Hinata. I made sure there would be no spies to limit our conversation during this meeting."

After hearing those words from her father's mouth the girl finally relaxed her shoulders and moved around so she could sit in a more comfortable position. "I got worried when I didn't see the purple cloth you usually attach to the door when it's safe for us to cut all the pointless formalities."

"I agree fully, but that doesn't mean you and everyone else of your generation shouldn't learn them. You know they are a necessity to perform when entertaining guests of high stature." Hiashi said, all knowingly.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to hate them any less." The dark-haired girl said with a pout.

Hiashi nodded his head before he started speaking. "No, and you don't have to like them any more either. Now, while I made sure the council wasn't listening in on our conversation they are quite pissed about your little show yesterday with one Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh really, and what is your opinion about our little show yesterday, father?" Hinata asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

The smile that spread across the Hyuuga head's face showed his enjoyment of the council's misery. "I wish I could have been there myself to see the look on those fan girls faces." Hiashi said with conviction. "You know I have already given Naruto permission to date you, and, when the time comes, you both shall have my blessing for your marriage."

"Actually father, Naruto and I need to talk to you about that. Once we have met our teachers and are starting on missions we will all have to find time to meet and discuss things that have come up recently. Is that okay with you father?" The girl asked her typically cool minded dad.

"That's fine. Just tell me when the two of you would like to talk and I will see what I can do. Now, I believe you have a meeting you said you had to go to in a half an hour, so we will continue this conversation later." The Hyuuga head went back to working on the stack of papers that lay on his desk. Hinata took this as her being dismissed so she got up to leave the room when she was hit by a brilliant idea.

"Hey Otou-san, instead of the cloth how about when there's no spies eavesdropping on our conversation you stop doing your paperwork before I enter, and if there are spies then you continue doing the work until I greet you at your desk?" The Hyuuga heiress suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, but what if I don't have any paperwork at a time when the council is spying on one of our meetings?" Hiashi asked, trying to consider every possibility.

"I guess you could start writing a letter or something." Hinata said before she took her leave. She had a new team to meet and she didn't want to be late.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Uchiha Compound Manor**

**20 Minutes earlier**

Sasuke stood in the center of the once abundant training field of the Uchiha clan. However, if you looked around the place now you would hear nothing but the echoing cries of the dead (metaphorically speaking). It was all because of the Uchiha massacre that had happened a little over four years ago, which was coincidentally committed by Sasuke's own brother, Uchiha Itachi. That night still plagued some of the raven-haired boy's most frightening dreams, causing him to wake in the middle of the night in a fright. Most nights that, that old memory appeared in Sasuke's dreams the boy simply came out to the place he stood in at that moment and trained. However, today it was not his dreams that lead him to this place, but merely the memories of the good times when the rest of his clan still existed within the plain of the living. More specifically, Sasuke was remembering the time that Itachi had agreed to train him and had actually upheld the promise. Over the past couple of weeks the lone Uchiha had begun to truly wonder about his brother's betrayal. The raven-haired boy could not remember a single time when his brother was mean to him. Now that he thought about it Sasuke realized that the only person Itachi had actually expressed any kind of hatred for was their father, but Sasuke also remembered his fathers words the day he had shown him he could do the **Goukakyuu no jutsu**.

"'Do not follow after your brother.' That is what you told me that day father, but why?" Sasuke said, thinking to himself out loud. "You couldn't have known Itachi was going to destroy the clan, so what did you suspect him of that would make you say that. Itachi was and probably still is the most powerful Uchiha in existence."

Even though Sasuke was aiming to defeat his older brother he would have no illusions about his inferiority at the moment in comparison to Itachi. He knew that while he was the best graduate of his class, or so the records said, there was still a long way for him to go before he even caught up to his brother in terms of power. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something his brother had said to his father during the incident that had started the tension between the two.

"'In order to reach the height of my capacity I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan.' That is what Itachi said when he and Otou-san were arguing about the clan meeting and Shisui's death." The raven-haired boy recalled. "Itachi, what happened while you were in Anbu to make you go from believing in our clan to calling it pathetic, and what did you mean when you told father he was forgetting what was most important because he 'clung to something small like our clan'?"

The Uchiha thought long and hard about the meaning of the words of his brother and his father. Then, Sasuke came upon a revelation. When he truly took a moment to think about it, it became so obvious to him. If Itachi was comparing the Uchiha clan to something else and calling that something bigger than their clan he could only be talking about one thing, Konoha! But that brought up another set of questions to be answered. Like, what was their father doing that would put the clan before Konoha, and, more importantly, why did this something lead the whole clan to be destroyed instead of just their father. Sasuke shook his head as he turned around and left his house, which he had stayed in since the accident. The Hokage and him had worked out a deal that as long as the raven-haired boy got to keep his family's house Sarutobi could make the other buildings into whatever he wanted. Sasuke exited the house and looked at the wall where Itachi had thrown his kunai the day he had first seen his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan. The boy walked over to the wall and traced where the kunai had pierced the crest, cracking it all the way across. As Sasuke's finger went over the deepest part of the crevice he felt something that stood out to his mind as strange. The Uchiha reran his finger over the same spot a couple more times before he came to his conclusion about the oddity.

'_There's a network of gears within this part of the wall.'_ The boy thought as he tried to feel around the hole with his finger. _'I wonder if Itachi knew this was here?'_ Sasuke, realizing it would take some time to fix the gears that were broken by Itachi's kunai, decided to ignore it for now and continue to where he was originally headed. _'As long as the other member of our squad isn't one of my fan girls, especially Ino or Sakura, I think I'll be okay with whoever it is. The real thing I'm wondering is who our sensei is. I hope it's not some porn reading, lazy ass.'_

Across town, Hatake Kakashi sneezed as he entered the Hokage's chamber with his little orange book in hand.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 45**

**Section 7**

Naruto and Kinzoku stood silently, back to back in the room with the four posts in it. Both of them held a sword in their right hands, pointing them towards the floor at a diagonal angle to their sides. Naruto's katana was jet black with orange and blue flames dancing across the blades surface in seemingly random places. The handle was florescent blue with a black cloth wrapping and an orange tassel hanging from the bottom, while the hilt was an orange circle with the Uzumaki spiral on it. The sheath of the sword, which rested on his waist, was black with the kanji for fox on the sides in red. Kinzoku's sword was black like Naruto's but held vertical purple lines that seemed to shift as he moved his sword so that the lines always stayed vertical. The tang (sword handle), cloth and all, was a dark, earthy brown color and held a tiny, purple orb at its bottom that was held loosely in what looked like a tiny five fingered dragon's claw. It had no hilt to speak of, and his sheath, which was attached across the bottom of his back, horizontally, was dark blue and looked - and probably felt - like it was made out of scales.

Simultaneously, the two boys took off from their starting positions in a blur. Then, _less_ than a second later, they both appeared in the spot that the other stood in a moment ago with their swords out to the sides, as if they had just cut each other in half with a single horizontal swing. Just as had happened before, when Naruto had performed this technique alone, the training posts split apart from their attacks and the pieces then burst into flames. However, the flame that covered the shreds this time was not the same cool orange color that had engulfed the wood last time. This time the flame that enshrouded the pieces of the broken posts was an eerie bluish-black color. The flames seemed to not only engulf the shreds of broken posts but the light, and even the very energy that surrounded it. It was as if the obviously dangerous blue-tinted-black flame sucked the very essence of life out of the air. Then, just as had happened last time, the piece stopped burning and returned to the posts before they reattached themselves. Once again, the two boys moved in a symmetrical fashion, as they fell backwards until they were sitting up while leaning against the others back.

"We did it! We beat Hiei's record by 5 milliseconds." Kinzoku said, exhausted, with nothing but a miniscule trace of happiness in his voice. But even if it was only barely there, it was still _present_, and that meant that their accomplishment was immensely uplifting to him.

"Yeah, now we just need to ask Kurama-oniisan how Hiei-sensei was able to heal so fast from using the first level." Naruto said, exasperated.

"I thought you said you were going to ask him yesterday?" The blue-haired Genin asked his friend.

"I was, until that stupid bitch convinced Kurama-oniisan to drug me so I would pass out and they could have some 'fun time'." Naruto said in remembrance of waking up that morning.

"Fine, we'll go ask him after we meet with our new team." Kinzoku said as he got up causing Naruto to fall back, since he was leaning on him.

"Hey, you could have given me a warning first." The blonde said as he pushed himself to his feet.

Kinzoku completely ignored the fox demon's complaint and started walking out the door. _'We better get this meeting over with quickly because I don't think I'll be able to keep Naruto under control for very long once the aphrodisiac hits his entire system. It's a good thing I reminded him of what happened this morning, otherwise I wouldn't have known what the stuff Kurama gave him tasted like. I guess having an uncle who makes that stuff is useful after all.'_ The two boys walked out the doors of the underground quarters and headed for the academy, where they were to meet with the other two members of their new squad.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Ninja Academy**

**Training Field**

Sasuke stood in the middle of the training ground with his eyes closed. There were targets set-up around the field in a fashion similar to how his older brother had shown him years ago. The raven-haired boy jumped into the air and spun so he was upside down. He immediately reached into his shuriken pouch and started throwing them at the targets. As the last four were heading for their targets Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch and threw two of them at two of the shuriken. The force from throwing the kunai made Sasuke turn so he landed on his feet. The Uchiha got up from his crouched position and took a look at the targets. Each one had a shuriken stuck in the exact center of the target, except for the last four. Two of the targets had kunai stuck in the middle instead of shuriken, and the last two had two shuriken stuck in them in a cross design, so that one of the shuriken had split the other in half in order to reach the center. A small smile crossed Sasuke's lips before it disappeared when he heard someone clapping behind him. The raven-haired boy turned around to find none other than Hinata Hyuuga, clapping as she leaned against a tree.

"Very impressive Sasuke. I guess you really do beat Naruto in terms of weapon accuracy." The young kunoichi said to the boy.

"So you're the other member of our squad. Well, since you're not one of my fan girls I think we will get along just fine." Sasuke said as he circled the training field and picked up all of his weapons.

"As long as you don't try and make a move on me, I think we'll be able to work together." Hinata said in a stern voice.

"Fair enough, I know you're with Naruto anyway. Oh, and by the way, nice job on your little show yesterday with the blonde dobe." The Uchiha said as he picked up the last of his weapons.

"Good to see you two are working together so nicely." A voice said from behind the two. They turned around to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Where's Kinzoku?" Asked the curious Uchiha.

"He went to go get something. It won't take him very long." The blonde said as he walked over to Hinata and the two greeted each other with a kiss. "How are you Hime?"

"I'm okay. I told my Father you wanted to talk to him about the whole marriage thing." Hinata said to her boyfriend.

"Good, we'll go talk to him after we start doing missions. I just hope he agrees." Naruto said portraying his thoughts out loud.

"He already said he was okay with you and what happened with you and the Kyuubi … I mean Kurama-san." Hinata corrected herself too late to avoid not peaking Sasuke's curiosity.

"Hold on a moment. What the hell are you talking about 'between Naruto and the Kyuubi'? The Kyuubi was killed over twelve years ago. What's going on here?" The confused Uchiha said with a slightly raised tone.

"I guess that is one of the things we must clear up today." Kinzoku said from a branch above them. When they looked up they saw he was holding an assortment of weapons under his arms. The blue-haired boy jumped down from the branch he stood on and landed in the center of them, dropping the weapons almost immediately after he touched ground. "A team works best when there are no secrets between the people. So today we are going to clear up and reveal everything that would prevent us from performing our best in the field. I guess since the topic was brought up we can talk about the truth behind the Kyuubi and how it relates to Naruto." Sasuke nodded his head.

"So if the Kyuubi didn't die, what happened to it, and how is Naruto involved in it? He's just an orphan, isn't he?" The Uchiha asked, eager to learn the truth.

"Tell me Sasuke, have you ever noticed the way the villagers treat Naruto?" Surprisingly, it was Hinata who asked the question. Naruto was holding her around the waist in front of him as he rested his head on her shoulder. He was looking down at the ground, avoiding everybody's eyes. Whatever he was feeling right now was so painful that he couldn't control his emotions, and that said how bad it was.

"Yes, I have noticed the way those ignorant swine's treat him, but I did not think it was any of my business. I have swayed a few people to let Naruto into their stores by threatening to stop buying from them, but unfortunately that is all I could accomplish." The Uchiha answered, looking at the Hyuuga with stern eyes. "Now that I have answered your question, will you answer mine?"

Naruto sighed before he picked up his head off of his girlfriend's shoulder and looked at the raven-haired boy. "The Yondaime Hokage was my father and he sealed the Kyuubi within me twelve years ago to prevent the destruction of this village." The blonde spoke in a monotone voice, as if he were stating the most obvious thing in the world. "It was decreed that if anybody spoke of the fact that I held the Kyuubi within me they were to be charged with the crime of treason and sentenced to death. That's why they teach us in the academy that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi."

Sasuke stood awe struck for a moment before he regained his composure. "Then let me guess, the villagers treat you the way they do because they see you as the Kyuubi incarnate and not as it's holder?" Naruto nodded his head in affirmation. "But that still doesn't explain why Hinata called Kurama-san the Kyuubi, or what she was talking about happened between you two."

"I called Kurama-san the Kyuubi because he _is_ the Kyuubi. The red haired man you're use to seeing is what he looks like in his human form." The young Hyuuga stated calmly. "As for what happened between him and Naruto, let's just say that there were events that happened around Naruto's birthday that made it necessary to release the Kyuubi from his confines. Will you leave it at that, Sasuke?"

"I am fine with that answer, but how did you know that the Kyuubi, I mean Kurama-san, would not grow to his full size and try to destroy Konoha again?" The raven-haired boy asked the blonde.

"Because when he attacked Konoha twelve years ago he was being controlled by someone who was forcing him do it." The blonde stated as he detached himself from his girlfriend and walked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't like how Naruto had said that, it sounded as if he was blaming him. "Okay, so do you know who was controlling him?"

"Uchiha Madara." The two boys turned their heads towards Kinzoku, who had answered the question. Sasuke had a look of bewilderment on his face as he turned his entire body towards the blue-haired boy.

"Who is that?" The Uchiha asked. "I don't think I've ever met him, and besides all of the Uchiha's except for my brother and I are dead, so it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Tell me, did your brother ever tell you how many people in your clan have ever acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Kinzoku asked the boy.

"Yeah, he told me that if I acquired it that I would be the third person to be able to handle the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke stated to the slightly taller blue-haired Genin.

"Then he did not tell you the whole truth. The first two people to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan were in fact the brothers that founded the Uchiha clan in Konoha. Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna, now do you recognize the names?" The gold-eyed Genin asked.

Finally, the names registered in Sasuke's mind. "Yeah, but wait a minute. Uchiha Madara battled the first Hokage at the valley of the end and lost, he died. Besides, you said that Uchiha Madara was the one who sent the Kyuubi after Konoha, and the Uchiha clan was founded in Konoha a little less than 80 years ago. So, even if he had somehow survived the battle with the Shodaime he would have died of old age by now, and yet you talk about him as if he is still alive."

"That's because he is still alive." Kinzoku stated bluntly. "I know you have read about the Mangekyou Sharingan, but what you do not know is that the use of the doujutsu eventually leads to blindness. Madara was the first of the two brothers to fall to this tragic fate through the use of his eyes. In an attempt to regain his sight Madara stole his younger brothers eyes and implanted them in himself. While Madara succeeded at getting his sight back he also obtained what is known as the 'eternal' Mangekyou. Not only did it give him unlimited use of the Mangekyou, but it also gave him what he considers immortality."

"So if it's not true immortality then what is it?" The raven-haired Uchiha questioned.

"He gained the lifespan of a hanyou (half demon)." Sasuke turned his head to the blonde, questioning his response.

"And what's the lifespan of a half demon? I know demons only age one year for every 100 that they are alive, so does a half demon age every 50 years?" Sasuke said still confused about the higher workings of his kekkei genkai.

"Actually, that's not how it works at all. While a hanyou is half demon, they are also half human too, most of the time, so it works on a system of exponential equivalence. A half demon actually ages about once every 10 years, and while you are correct about a regular demon's aging being about a 100/1 ratio it is a little different for the ten demon lords." Kinzoku explained to the black-eyed boy, having heard the question on his mind. "They age about once every thousand years. That is of course after they've all gone through puberty and have stopped growing."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that youkai and hanyous age differently while they're growing up?" Sasuke said, taken aback by that information.

"That's almost exactly what I'm saying. From the time a youkai or hanyou is born until they're somewhere in there late teens to early 20's, they age like a normal human." Kinzoku said as he leaned against the tree behind him.

"It's the reason I'm able to stay in Konoha without any more trouble than I already have." Naruto said, staring up at the sky.

"What are you talking about Naruto? How does a demon's aging process help you stay out of more trouble in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, clueless to the reality of Naruto's life.

"We've been talking about it this entire time and you still haven't gotten it yet, Sasuke?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, dumbfounded at his inability to ascertain the truth. "Kinzoku and I are youkai, Sasuke. I am a kitsune youkai and Kinzoku is a ryuu youkai. That's how we know every type of demon's aging process."

The Uchiha stood there in shock. He was like a marble statue, standing there with his mouth open, frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening; there was no way that this was real. The ever-enigmatic blonde known as Naruto had just revealed himself to be a demon. "Wait a minute, you said that on your fifth birthday you released the Kyuubi from his seal. Since I know that the Yondaime and his wife weren't demons, does that mean that you releasing the Kyuubi is what made you a demon, right Naruto?"

"That's right. I wasn't born a full-blooded demon but I am now, so I age like one. Kinzoku was born a demon and, when the time comes, I will mark Hinata as my mate and make her a full-blooded demon as well." Naruto said as he walked over to Hinata and kissed her. When they broke apart Hinata had a wide smile on her face.

"I already agreed to the marking. Naruto and I have to go talk to my father about what we have to do for the ritual to be done properly, but I'm prepared to do it even if he disagrees." Hinata finished explaining for Naruto.

"It's going to take me a while to get use to this, but I think I'll be able to manage." Sasuke said, smirking at the couple playing suck-face. "I have one last question for you guys. Was my brother the one who told you about Madara and the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yeah, he was the one who told us, and now that we've gotten that out of the way we need to move on to what I brought these for." The blue-haired ninja went over to his horde of weapons and kicked them. "Hinata, I need you and Sasuke to pick out any weapon that catches your eye." The Uchiha and the Hyuuga exchanged a look before they walked over to Kinzoku and the weapons. "I want you search through the weapons of that pile that interest you and pick one that you _think_ you could use."

"Can't we just pick a weapon that we know we can use?" Sasuke said as he picked up a long ninjato (straight sword with an edge on one side and no guard, often depicted as being carried by actual ninja's in feudal Japan).

"No, I brought these weapons so I could see what you two are the most natural at using. Then, when we start training with our sensei's we'll go get you guys your own personal weapons, cause these actually aren't that good." Kinzoku explained as he kneeled down and spread out the weapons with his hands. Hinata walked past him, searching through the weapons, when she noticed a pair of bladed tonfa that she was immediately drawn to. As she approached them the tonfa began to vibrate and hum as if in resonance with the girls presence. The moment Hinata touched the weapons she felt her chakra being pulled out of her body and into the blades. Try as she might the girl could not let go of the tonfa as she watched the blades reshaped themselves in her grasp. Finally, the blades stopped morphing and Hinata looked in awe at the weapons she held. The handles of the tonfa had molded themselves to fit to the size of her hands perfectly. Hinata then turned her hand so she could get a full view of the blades. The longer half of the blade swiveled up and down like the waves of the ocean, while the shorter half looked like the top of a ninjato. At the bottom of the handle another blade curved out towards the front like a hook. Everyone else in the clearing had felt the chakra surge when the tonfa had started transforming and were now looking at the Hyuuga as she admired the blades in her hands. However, the only one who seemed shocked at what the blades had done was Sasuke.

"That is why I wanted you to pick three weapons you thought you could use. Everybody has a weapon that his or her body can naturally use without any need of training from a master." Kinzoku explained to the awe-struck Uchiha. "_These _weapons hold the ability to react to someone's natural affinity to them and change their form to fit that person's zanpakutou."

"Soul-cutting sword?" Hinata asked, bewildered. "What's that?"

"It's a weapon created from putting a piece of your soul into a sword that's created from molding metal with your chakra. If I can get a local weapons maker to agree to let us use their shop, and my teammate sends me some of my stocks of chakra-metal ore, then we can make you guys your zanpakutous." The blue-haired Genin stated.

"Why don't you look surprised by this Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

Naruto reached into his supply pouch behind his back and pulled out the same scroll he had pulled out earlier to train with Kinzoku. "Cause while Kinzoku and I were in Kirigakure we were taught how to make our own zanpakutous' and then forced to do so. This scroll holds mine and Kinzoku has a scroll in his pouch that holds his."

The blue-haired boy pulled out the scroll he had used earlier and showed it to the Uchiha. Kinzoku and Naruto both put their scrolls away and walked over to two different weapons in the assortment. Naruto picked up a long handled spear while Kinzoku picked up a double-sided zanbatou (horse cleaver, like Zabuza's weapon). Both weapons reformed in their hands and the result shocked and awed the other two ninja's. The spear that Naruto had picked up hadn't changed that drastically. The blade had lengthened and split into two blades that wove around each other like a tornado while the staff shrunk a little so it fit perfectly in Naruto's grip. However, the Zanbatou that Kinzoku grabbed had changed a lot. It was no longer bladed on both sides and it had curved into a more traditional katana-like arch. The blade itself had serrations along its edge so it looked like it was made of scales. Meanwhile, the handle was shaped like the bones of a spinal cord and actually ran all the way up the spine of the sword.

"Sugoi (awesome)!" Sasuke and Hinata said at the same time, in awe of their friends' weapons. The Uchiha immediately started looking through the pile for his resonance weapon while the Hyuuga started trying to learn how to use hers'. In the midst of searching for his perfect weapon the black-haired boy grabbed a hold of a set of sai's and felt his chakra being pulled out of him. Sasuke didn't like the feeling and immediately tried to release his grip on the weapons, but all his efforts were in vain. When the process was complete the raven-haired teen held two very unusual sai's. The middle point had lengthened to about a foot and a half while the trident-like hooks had turned into blades before multiplying and moving up the middle into alternating intervals. Over all, the boy's final weapon looked something akin to a lightning rod.

"Now that you both have found your weapons I want you to practice with them for a little bit while I talk to Naruto for a moment." The blue haired boy told the others as he walked passed the blonde, signaling him to follow.

"Fine but afterwards you will answer my questions, alright?" The Uchiha half demanded and half requested.

The blue haired teen gave the boy a thumbs-up over his shoulder as he disappeared with Naruto. When Kinzoku thought they were far enough away he jumped into the trees with the blonde following close behind. When they had reached the top of a very large tree the whiskered boy questioned his friend.

"What do you need to talk to me about Kinzoku?" The blonde quarried.

"That potion that Kurama-sensei gave you this morning wasn't the Anbu's restorative potion. It was an aphrodisiac that my uncle makes, and according to which one you took I may not be able to keep your mind stable." The gold-eyed teen said, getting straight to the point. That's one of the things Naruto liked about Kinzoku. He didn't dawdle around with useless banter. He said what needed to be said whether you liked the information or not.

"Since your uncle makes the stuff I'll trust your judgment on the situation. Did you hear how it tasted as an afterthought when I was thinking about what that woman did to me?" Naruto said, getting straight to the point as well.

Kinzoku nodded his head before continuing. "You need to tell your mate what is happening. If she is okay with you marking her today then that gets one more problem out of our hair before the meeting with the other lords. If not, then I have already arranged some things with Kurama-sensei to make sure you don't go doing anything that would make you even more of a target for the villagers."

Naruto nodded that he understood, but he was still slightly confused. "If that's the case then why didn't you just tell me back there? Why didn't you just talk to me mind to mind?"

The blue-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's an old habit from training around my team with Hiei-sensei. Let's just say that I saw a horrible experience that one of my teammates went through involving his clan's destruction, and I haven't delved into his mind since."

"So you don't even activate the first level of your Ryuugan around them anymore, right?" The blue-eyed kitsune asked his friend.

Kinzoku nodded his head affirmatively. "Actually it's because of that, that I've gotten much better at using the Ryuugan." The boy closed his eyes for a second before reopening them to reveal the same eyes that Naruto had seen the first time he had met Kinzoku when Sigma had taken control of his body. This was the second level of the Ryuugan, the Hebi Ryuugan (Serpents dragon eye). "I can now hold the second form for three days straight without any pressure on my mind."

The blonde smiled at his friend's accomplishment. "Good, we both seem to be getting the strength were going to need in the future."

"That reminds me, how many tails do you have now?" Kinzoku asked the kitsune, as he returned his Ryuugan to its first level.

"I have six now, only one more than you remember me having when we last saw each other, but it won't take me very long to get the last three." The blonde told his friend.

"How do you figure that? Do you know what, never mind. We'll have to talk about this later when we get the issue of this morning's accident out of the way." The blue haired teen turned towards where the rest of their team was and launched himself off the tree towards them, with Naruto following close behind. They both landed in the clearing with only a slight sound and two pairs of dirt clouds marking their arrival. The blonde went over to his chosen mate while Kinzoku walked towards the Uchiha.

"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to see Naruto whisper something into Hinata's ear that made her go wide eyed, before she whispered something back.

"Yeah, I'll answer your questions." The blue-haired Genin turned towards the two lovers before asking. "Did you have anything you wanted to ask me Hinata?"

"No, I think Naruto's told me pretty much everything. Anyway, we've got some business to take care of, so we'll see you two later." The white-eyed girl said before she grabbed Naruto by the arm and they both walked away.

"What was that about?" The raven-haired boy said, confused.

"Let's just say that they are taking care of an issue that is none of your business." Kinzoku said very plainly as he turned back to the fellow Genin in front of him.

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto marking Hinata?"

Kinzoku's eyebrow raised a tick. "You are quite the observant one. Yes, it is about Naruto turning Hinata into a demon. Now, leave it at that." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, then on to my questions." The Uchiha said.

The blue haired shinobi sat down before signaling Sasuke to do the same. "Okay, shoot."

"How are you and Naruto able to move as fast as you do?" Sasuke said, asking the first question that came to his mind.

"You have heard Naruto and I talk about one of our sensei's from home named Hiei, correct?" The golden-eyed shinobi waited for Sasuke to answer him with a nod before continuing. "Well, the training he gave us came in stages. First he made us do a bunch of exercises to increase our speed to the equivalence of an Anbu captain, then a bunch of strength exercises, then he made us increase our chakra control and so on and so forth. Anyway, the point is that we learned to be this fast through his training, and if we all become a team I would be glad to train you to that level."

The raven-haired boy, for once since his clan's destruction, showed a true smile. "I would greatly appreciate that Kinzoku. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, before we go on, I promised you the answer to why I cannot fully read your mind." Sasuke nodded his head, urging the shinobi to continue. "Over the years of training with my Ryuugan I noticed that most of the higher ranking shinobi had barricades in their minds, some of which I could not break. I learned later that certain Jutsu's allow people to put mental blocks on others' minds and even pick out specific memories to block. When I tried reading your mind yesterday I found a barrier surrounding one of the memories from the time you were eight. It was an Anbu level block and I believe your brother put it there."

The raven-haired boy was shocked beyond belief. What could his brother have wanted hidden from him? Was it about the night his brother massacred his clan? Whatever it was, the boy wanted to find out. "Is there any way for you to destroy the block on my mind?"

"I am not efficient enough yet to break an Anbu's barrier, but I might be able to open it up enough for you to see the memory that he closed off." Kinzoku told the Uchiha bluntly.

"Perfect, what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked the blue-haired teen. _'__Meditate. I need you to relax your mind and do as I tell you.__'_ The Uchiha did as he was told and began to meditate. After a period of about 20 minutes, with the two Genin communicating by thought alone, something happened. Sasuke screamed. His voice echoed throughout the forest and made the nearby wildlife run or fly away out of fright. Little did the Uchiha know, but his scream had actually masked another that took origin a little over a hundred yards away. When he lowered his head from yelling his lungs out the boy's eyes shot open and there, in place of the all black orbs that used to be his eyes, were the red circles that made his clan famous. The Sharingan. And he had two tomoe's in both.

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Ninja Academy Room 201**

**Two Days Later**

The next two days after Naruto and his team's meeting were rather uneventful. Kinzoku and Naruto had been MIA that evening, but the next morning they had all met in the same place as the previous day to plan out what they were going to do about the test they were to receive from their Jounin sensei. They ran through various scenarios and helped Sasuke with a little bit of training, mostly in speed and chakra control. Then, the day finally arrived when they would meet their sensei. The group of four was currently sitting in Iruka's classroom, listening to him drawl on about how they were adults now and needed to come to terms with how the world of shinobi's worked. Finally, his speech ended and he began to announce the team placements. Three of the four basically ignored him, since they already knew they were going to be on the same squad, but waited to hear their names so they could find out whom their sensei was. The fourth already knew so he completely ignored the Chuunin teacher.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kodaitsumi Kinzoku. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, and will be assisted by the Tokubetsu Jounin, Mitarashi Anko."

'_Anko, Anko, where do I recall that name from?'_ Naruto thought as the other teams were announced. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were on one team with Sarutobi Asuma as their sensei, and Sakura, Kiba, and Shino made up another team with Yuuhi Kurenai acting as sensei.

Iruka looked up from his clipboard with the team assignments and addressed the class. "I have some business I have to take care of with the Hokage, so everyone wait in the classroom, your Jounin senseis will be here to pick you up shortly."

Suddenly, two voices could be heard traveling down the hall towards their classroom. "Get your slow ass into that classroom right now before I pin you up and use you as a practice dummy for weapons!" Everyone in the classroom sweat-dropped when they heard that.

'_Why do I recognize that voice?'_ Despite his best efforts Naruto could not recall where he had heard that one person's name or this woman's voice before.

"Come on Anko-chan, there's no reason to get so up…" The man never got to finish that statement as he was interrupted by something hitting him and making him fly through the door to their classroom. The man crashed into the far side of the wall and slumped down before a purple-haired, scantily clad woman ran into the room after him.

"If you ever call me _chan_ again I will reach my hand into your mouth, pull out your entrails, and hang you by them, upside down by your nuts!" The woman cried out, making all but five of the males in the classroom try to cover their family jewels for protection (I'll give anyone who can guess who those 5 are, and the reason why they're not reacting, a preview of anything past the wave arc).

"Now, now Anko-san. Is that any way to be behaving in front of the kids?" Called out a voice from behind the woman. Anko turned around to see the man she had just sent flying standing in the doorway.

"How the hell did you…" She didn't need to finish her statement as she turned back to the Kakashi against the wall, only to see it puff back into a now unconscious Iruka. She was about to turn back and start cussing out the Jounin, but she got distracted when one of the students called out.

"You're kidding me! She's the Tokubetsu Jounin you chose for our team?" Naruto yelled at his friend.

"Yeah, she's the one. Is there a problem with that Naruto?" Kinzoku asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

Anko turned towards the two just in time for Naruto to yell out. "She's the one who drugged me and got kinky with my brother!" This earned a lot of gasps around the room and a confused look from Kakashi to Anko, and then Anko to Naruto. It was only then that Anko remembered why she knew Naruto Uzumaki other than him being the Kyuubi vessel.

"Shit! I told you I knew him from somewhere Kakashi." The purple haired woman called out to her senpai (upperclassman or someone of a higher rank then you). The class was even more stunned that this woman wasn't even trying to deny that she drugged Naruto. It was as if she didn't even care.

"Wow, and I thought you were just imagining things. Anyway, Team 7, follow us to the roof." The silver-haired Jounin called out before him and Anko puffed into smoke. Naruto and the others got out of their chairs and walked out the classroom door, heading towards the roof. The entire class stood in shock until a woman with red eyes and black hair walked into the classroom, and studied the mayhem before calling out.

"Team 8?"

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Ninja Academy Rooftop**

"Now, before we get started with introductions, is there any way you two can get along?" Kakashi asked Anko and Naruto, who were both grinning mischievously and playing with a kunai in their hands. Naruto was the first to stop grinning madly as he put on an impassive face and returned his kunai to its proper home in his back pouch. The boy held out his hand to the purple haired woman.

"Truce?" The blonde asked the older ninja. "As long as you don't drug me anymore I think we could get along. I like the way you think, with what you said you were going to do to Kakashi-sensei, so I think we'll be fine."

Anko put her kunai away before she took the boy's hand with a smile on her face. "I think I can agree on that," The woman leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. "As long as you leave the house when me and Youko want to, what was the fraise you used, get kinky."

"Agreed." Naruto whispered back to the woman.

"There, see that wasn't so hard right Anko-san, Naruto-kun?" The one eyed Jounin said. "Anyway, on to the introductions."

"Hey sensei, what do you want us to say?" Asked the Hyuuga who had comfortably situated herself in between her mate's legs, with her head against his chest.

"How about the usual. State your name and then say your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." The purple haired woman suggested. "You first Uchiha."

"Fine, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things. I dislike many more things than I like. My hobbies are training and reading, and my dreams are to find out the truth about the Uchiha massacre and rebuild my clan." The boy's dreams shocked the two, seasoned shinobi.

"What do you mean 'find out the truth of the Uchiha massacre'?" The silver-haired Jounin asked.

"Let's just say that I stumbled upon some information recently that leads me to believe that it wasn't completely Itachi's fault." The Uchiha stated in a tone that said, 'and that's all I'm telling you'.

"Very well, moving on. Naruto, how about you go next?" Anko asked the blonde.

"Alright, everybody already knows my name. My likes are Hina-chan, training, my friends, and ramen. I dislike anybody who threatens my precious people or me. As for hobbies, you don't need to know them, and I my dreams are none of your business." The blonde stated as fast as he could so they could get to the real Genin test.

Hinata, also being impatient, spoke up before either of the older shinobi got the chance to tell her to. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like spending my time with Naru-kun, cinnamon buns, my friends and certain family members, and training. I dislike those who judge people before they get to know them, and the traditions of the Hyuuga clan. My hobbies include reading and dancing, and my dream is to spend the rest of my life with Naruto-kun."

"Alright, Kinzoku-san, your turn." Kakashi said plainly.

"Fine, but after I go you two have to introduce yourselves." The Moonlight Genin told the two senior ninja. "I'm Kinzoku Kodaitsumi. My likes include my friends, my mates, training, and shougi."

"Hold on a minute. Did you just say mate's'? As in your dating more than one girl?" The purple haired kunoichi almost yelled.

"No, as in I'm engaged to more than one girl right now. Four to be exact, but anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I dislike a lot of things, none of which I'm going to tell you. My hobbies are mostly reading Icha Icha Paradise and writing my stories. As for dreams, I hope to one day be able to rebuild my clan and make it better than it was before." The blue-haired shinobi finished up. "Now, it's your turn Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei."

"Whatever, I'll go first." Anko said as she got off the railing she was sitting on. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, sharp, pointy objects, blood, and I'm beginning to like you guys. I dislike anyone who blames a person for something they had no control over, and a certain pale faced snake freak."

"Orochimaru." Blurted out the young shinobi.

"Yeah, that's the one. Where did you guys learn about him from?" Anko said inquisitively. She knew that the only thing the academy taught about Orochimaru was that he is one of the three legendary Sannin, and that he was a traitor. They didn't even show the kids any pictures of the man, if he could even be called that.

"Naruto and Kinzoku." Stated the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

"And where did _you_ learn about him from?" Kakashi asked the blue and gold-eyed teens.

"We met this perverted old man who writes the Icha Icha series on are way to Sunagakure. I believe his name was Jiraiya. Anyway, we traveled with him a bit and he taught us some great jutsu." Kinzoku stated in a monotone voice.

"You met Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Inquired their porn reading sensei.

"Yeah, we saved him from being attacked by a bunch of women, whom I'm guessing he was spying on over at the town's hot spring." The blonde haired shinobi explained. "Anyway, continue with what you were saying Anko-sensei."

The purple-haired woman nodded her head. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, my hobbies include taking care of my snakes and training. You guy's don't need to know the rest of my hobbies, and my dream is to kill Orochimaru and live out the rest of my life without ever needing to hear his name again."

"My turn now?" The silver haired Jounin asked, getting nods from the rest of the squad. "Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future… hmm, and I have a lot of hobbies." His answer immediately earned him a smack across the back of his head from his fellow teacher.

"What the hell was that Kakashi? Don't feel like sharing anything about your perverted life style and lack of dates." Anko yelled at the man.

"No, I just don't like involving the kids in anything in my life." The one eyed man said as he rubbed the back of his head with his eye closed. However, when he opened his eye his students were gone and there was a note in their place. Kakashi turned back to the other teacher and asked her, "Where did the kids go?"

Anko stood wide-eyed, staring at the spot where their students sat mere moments before. "I have no idea. They just disappeared all of a sudden." The purple-haired kunoichi said as she walked over and picked up the note. "Hey, you should see this."

Kakashi walked over to the woman and read the note in her hands out loud. "Dear Kakashi and Anko-sensei, we did not want to sit around and listen to your speech about the survival training we'll be doing tomorrow. We know that it will be a test in which only 1/3 of our graduating class will pass. We left to train for tomorrow, so we will meet you at training ground 7 at 10:00. P.S. We already talked to the Hokage and if Kakashi-sensei is late, or is dragged there by Anko-sensei, we'll automatically become Genin without needing to take your test." Kakashi put his hands on his hips and began to shake his head. "I think I'm starting to like these kids."

**

* * *

Konohagakure**

**Training Ground 7**

**Next Morning at 9:58**

"Only two more minutes until we become Genin with almost no effort at all." Sasuke said as he rested under the shade of one of the trees in the clearing they stood in with his eyes closed.

"I don't think so Sasuke-kun." The raven-haired Uchiha opened one of his eyes to see their male teacher walking towards them with a clock in one hand and his orange book in another. The sliver-haired Jounin walked over to a tree stump in the middle of the clearing and put the clock down on it, setting the timer. "Now we just have to wait for Anko-san."

"Actually, no we don't sensei." A voice called out to Kakashi's right. The man turned to see Kinzoku leaning up against a tree. "She's been sitting about 40 feet up in the tree I'm against for the past half an hour."

Both their Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin-sensei went wide eyed before Anko jumped down from exactly where the blue-haired boy said she was, and landed next to Kakashi. "I think you were right Kakashi. This just may be the first Genin team you ever pass." The purple-haired woman said to her partner.

"I hope so Anko-san, cause I'm starting to get use to the idea of teaching these kids." Kakashi said with one of his famous eye-smiles. The Jounin pulled two bells out of his pocket and attached one of them to his belt, and gave the other to Anko, who proceeded to do the same. The wind in the clearing picked up for a moment before it died down and Kakashi began to speak again. "You have until noon to get one of these bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of these stumps and forced to watch his or her teammates eat lunch in front of them."

"Wait a minute Kakashi. There are four kids, not three, so how is there going to be one left over who doesn't get a bell when there are four kids and only two bells." Anko asked her senpai.

"Because I'm not going to be trying to get a bell Anko-sensei." Kinzoku said from his spot below the tree Anko once inhabited. "I may join in the fight later if it seems like my team needs help but otherwise this is their Genin test, not mine."

"Kinzoku told me this morning when I bumped into him at the market." The silver-haired man said to his partner. "Now, are the rest of you ready to get this started?" The teal, black, and white-eyed teens nodded their heads almost in unison. "Alright then, ready…" The Genin crouched down into ready positions. " START!" With that the three teens that once stood in the middle of the clearing disappeared. Kakashi and Anko stood lazily; ready to face anything their students could throw at them. Well, almost anything.

Kinzoku sighed as he removed himself from the shade of his tree and called out to his male sensei. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, catch." The boy proceeded to throw a little gold book at the man. The silver-haired Jounin caught the book before looking quizzically towards the boy, who had already disappeared. Kakashi took another look at the gold book in his hand before he opened it up to the first page and began reading. Once he got further into the book the Jounin's eyes began to widen more and more as he read on until, finally, he closed his eyes in concentration and slammed the book shut.

"Are you okay Kakashi-san?" Anko asked the man in confusion.

Kakashi slowly put the book away in his back pouch before turning to the woman and giving her his patent eye-smile. "I'm great Anko-san, but thanks for the concern." The kunoichi gave him a quizzical look but shrugged it off as the man just being weird. However, Kakashi was not fine as he tried to keep himself from having a nosebleed. _'Great Kami-sama, did he write that?'_ The man questioned himself as he regained his focus and awareness of his surroundings. _'Now I really hope I can have these guy's as my first Genin team.'_

A shadowed figure, hidden in the treetops, was laughing his ass off in his mind as he stared at the man and woman standing in the clearing below him. The figure disappeared from the branch it once stood on with one last thought. _'And so it begins.'_

**

* * *

Post: Hey, guys and girls. I hope you aren't too angry with me for taking so long to update. I meant to finish this a long time ago but first my Internet failed, then my Microsoft word failed, and then my computer crashed so I had to write 3 pages of this thing over from scratch. Anyway, I'm back now and I in no way intend to abandon this fic. Now, I'm still taking suggestions for the harem so keep those reviews coming.**

* * *

Naruto's Harem (so far):

_Hinata_

_Larxene_

_Tayuya_

_Temari_

_Yoruichi_

I need at least two more ideas for women in the harem because I may kill some of them off.

**

* * *

Poll:**

**Who should be in Naruto's Harem? Remember that people from other anime's, manga's, and video game's are allowed if you give me 1 reason why they should be in the harem. Please you guys I need reviews for this poll.**

_**Should I write more excerpts from the Icha Icha series and Kinzoku's books (They have similar content)? Trust me when I say that it gets a lot better.**_

_

* * *

Preview –_

_Naruto: I'm inbound on the target. Aka, are you in position to intercept?_

_Sasuke: I'm ready Ao, let's just do it already. Shiro?_

_Hinata: I've got the target in my sight now. Kin?_

**Next Time on Kitsune Legends – Succeed or Fail, There is no Try!**

_Kinzoku: All is going according to plan. Ready and Now!_

**Please review! It helps with my writing when you guys give me feedback.**


End file.
